Life in an anime !
by Cookielova
Summary: Katy Summers is considered to be a very lucky girl. One day, she finds herself in one of her favourite anime's- Ouran High School Host Club! Read about her adventures with the host club and all the trouble they get into! A wonderful story filled with shock, romance, comedy and more! PS: Fruits Basket charas will be appearing very soon so don't fret! Paring - OC x ? PLS R&R!
1. Animeland

**Life in an anime!**

**A/N:**

**Welcome to the first re written chapter of Life as an anime. It's short, I know, but I don't really have much time to re write it…I don't even know why I started to re write it anyways? Lol, let's just get on with the story now, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC OR ANY CHARAS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S**

* * *

"Looks like it's time for bed…"I yawn and cover my mouth with the sleeve of my pyjama shirt. I walk to the side of my queen side bed, and slide into my black duvet. I sit on my bed and look around my surroundings, "Man my room is full of stuff!" I laugh and smile softly at the poster on my wardrobe of the host club boys. Ouran High School Host club was the first anime I had ever watched, and it was one of my favourites. I sigh and turn off the lamp on my night table and lay down, my head greeted with the softness of my pillows. I smile and close my eyes, slowly drifting off into my imagination…

I roll over in my bed as I feel the suns rays hitting my closed eyelids. 'I never remembered opening the blinds…mum must have opened it for me. I lie on my side and feel a warm presence next to me. My younger brother was at camp…so who was here?!

I snap my eyes open and silently gasp. Right in front of my eyes, was a teenage male with soft blonde locks with his eyes closed. He looked very peaceful to me, but I don't know this guy! What was he doing in my bed?!

He flinches and unconsciously lays his arm on top of me, bringing me closer to him. Who was this weirdo?! But he looks so peaceful; I don't want to wake him up…

I look around as much as I could at my surroundings. No, this wasn't my room. The ceiling was too high and there were no anime posters!. I'm wearing my favourite ladybird top with black shorts and purple fluffy socks; my favourite nightwear attire. But what was really confusing me was that i was in the foreign man's bed! He was still sleeping, snoring slightly to be exact. But what do i do? Do i shove him off calling him a pervert or slowly slide off the bed and run out the house, wherever I was…

* * *

I choose to go with the second option. I slowly slide backwards and off the bed. I look around and explore. I run my hand over the tables and various furniture items that lay across the room. 'This has to be owned by a rich person, this table it made from rosewood!'

I think i was breathing too loudly or something because the man, still in the bed, started to stir from his slumber. I back away towards the double doors and reach for the handle, my back against the door. I see him sit up and stare at me. I take a few deep breathes and then he smiles. I think that smile is like a virus because it makes my vision go all fuzzy and i soon fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

I wake up to find myself on a bed. I yawn and sit up, rubbing my eyes. "Looks like you're awake finally."

A hand holding a glass of water moves in front of my eyes. I guess i am thirsty. I reach for the glass and drink it all in one gulp. My eyes travel up to find the owner of the slender hand. It was the man again, the one in the bed with me. I scream and blush. He reaches for me and places his index finger on my lips, shushing me. My face grows hotter at his actions. "My name is Tamaki...i think i need to explain this situation, sorry!"

Tamaki…I blink In surprise, this was Tamaki, from Ouran?! I gasp,"A-aaahh!"

He tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

I blush and pull the blanket that was loosely draped on me up to my chin,"Y-you're Tamaki…."

He nods and flashes a smile, "Yes I am, dear princess."

I'm still in shock, so if Tamaki was here, I was in an…anime?

"Tamaki what school do you go to?" I ask, straightening my back against the head of the bed behind me.

"I attend Ouran Academy. Why do you ask, princess?" he asks, leaning closer to me.

I bite my lip, so my theory was correct. He wasn't the one in my world, I was in his.

Feigning a fake smile, I ruffle his hair, "It doesn't matter anymore, Tamaki-san. I just want to know…how did I end up in your bed this morning."

He blushes and scratches the back of his head sheepishly,"Uh..oh that? Well you see, i was sleeping last night but something made me want to take a walk outside. It was snowing and it was a beautiful sight. It was 3am then. So i walk outside and i found a young girl sleeping peacefully on my porch. I was shocked and relieved that i had come out at the right time because if i hadn't, you would have frozen to death. I didn't want to wake up the maids because it was so late, so i ran back in and grabbed a blanket. Then i rushed back outside and wrapped you in it. Lucky for me, you were not too heavy so i could carry you. I took you to my room as all of the guest rooms were locked. I let you sleep on my bed and i slept on the other side because i was feeling tired. So that's my story."

I purse my lips in deep thought, "okay, I buy that story. Don't bother asking me my story, I don't have a clue why I was sleeping on your porch. The last thing I remember was going to sleep in my _own _room."

He nods slowly, "very well. How about I find you something to wear?"

I smile graciously, "I wouldn't mind that at all, Tamaki-san."

He smiles and walks to his wardrobe, finding something suitable for me to wear. I slowly slide out of the bed and walk to an adjacent door to his wardrobe. Peeking inside, I realised it was the bathroom. I smile and walk inside, admiring my new body in the mirror. I guessed that because I was in an anime, my body proportions would have changed as well, making me more 'anime' like, in the sense.

I looked in the mirror and my mouth dropped. My hair was dark brown and reached to my waist, straight as ever. I was taller and i lifted my shirt to see my tummy. It was flat. I fan girl squealed in my head and i looked at my face. My small green eyes had turned huge with long lashes framing them. My lips were not too thin and had a nice shape to them, and their colour was pink. I bent down and easily touched my toes. I could never do that easily before!

A deep voice behind me coughs. I twirl around and see Tamaki with a pile of clothing on his forearm, "Here are the clothes. You can change in here if you would like."

I nod and take the clothing articles from his arm and closed the door. I examined the clothing. The outfit consisted of a plain loose white shirt and a pair of black slacks and some white socks. I remove my nightwear and slide my hands into the shirt, buttoning it up quickly and jumping into the slacks. I grab my old clothing and fold them neatly on Tamaki's bed, then sitting on the other side and pulled the socks on my feet, wriggling my toes when I was done. I lift my head and see Tamaki smiling down at me, "Well, we're going to see a dear friend of mine who should be able to help us out in this situation. Before we leave, may I have the honour of your name?"

I blink blankly at him. Name…name…that's right! "My name is Katy Summers."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is the re written first chapter of my first fanfiction, what a memorable day it is! :D**

**It was first published on 15-08-12, making it nearly a year that I've been an author on . I might write a special fanfic with all of my OC's and I'll set it in all archives, so that includes Ouran, Death Note, and Code Geass. I hope I receive reviews and I wonder if there are any 1****st**** anniversaries around that time. We could celebrate together! :D**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like the newer, better Life as an anime, brought to you by your amateur author, Cookielova.**


	2. meetin' Kyoya

A/N

Hey everyone! I'm so happy that I actually got some reviews..! And people actually want me to continue! So I snagged the computer today so I could update...

Just letting you know that the FF will follow some of the events listed in the manga and anime.

Do enjoy reading and please comment! ;)

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN OHSHC OR ANY CHARAS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S AND OTHER THANGS...

On with the story then!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come on Katy-san, we need to talk to Kyoya..."

I walked towards Tamaki and held his hand. Kyoya was gonna be tough...how was I supposed to explain myself? I have read some fan fictions about people falling into Animeland but I never thought it was true and was gonna happen to me?! I guess I'll have to use that excuse...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We reached outside Kyoya Ootori's mansion. Whoa, it sure was huge! Tamaki held his hand out for me to walk with him inside. I guess he really is the gentleman!

We walked hand in hand to the front steps of Kyoya's porch. The colour of his mansion was an off white, but not too dull nor too bright. Just like his personality I suppose.

The doors were opened to us by a butler and we waited in the waiting room. Tamaki informed me that it consisted of over 30 rooms. Like I didn't already expect that from the Shadow King himself!

I was bored. I noticed another door left ajar and whilst Tamaki was busy talking on the phone, I went to explore. In the room I saw a lavish, white grand piano. I gasped. The thing was huge! I had a normal piano at home, costed $5000 but this- this was beautiful!

I sighed at the sight. This piano is tempting me to play. So I do. I walk up to it and dust the seat. Looks like it hasn't been used in a while...I open the lid and proceed to dust the keys. I close my eyes and choose a song from my memory. The first classic that I had actually memorised was Fur Elise. So I decided to play that. My hands glide across the piano and I feel a rush of adrenaline, making me want to play more. I finish and close my eyes. I open them when I feel a warm presence next to me. It was Tamaki.

"Whoa. You're pretty good, I guess. But sorry to inform you but Kyoya-kun is here, so we must leave this treasure here." I look at Tamaki with knowing eyes. He holds my hand and hoists me to my feet. "Come on! I bet Kyoya can't wait to see you! You shall be our new daughter!"

What the- 'our daughter'?! Then it hit me. Of course- Tamaki and Kyoya were 'daddy' and 'mommy', respectively. And now I was going to be their daughter. Not that Kyoya mind anyways...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We walk in the waiting room with straight faces, which I knew was going to freak Kyoya out. "Ah. I see we have a new girl...one that was supposedly at your house Tamaki...you don't suppose she's just a crazy stalker from the academy that wanted your attention..? Though I must admit- she doesn't look like anyone from the academy..." Kyoya trails off. I stare at him in shock. Me?! Stalking Tamaki- the blonde idiot?! He's got the wrong girl..!

"Urr sorry to interrupt Kyoya-kun but she doesn't understand Japanese..." starts Tamaki. But I did understand..! Was this an effect of being in Animeworld?! I answered back fluently in Japanese, "Sorry Tamaki, I just realised that...urr...well...I do know Japanese?" he pales. I touch his forehead to make sure he doesn't anime freeze or evaporate. He returned to normal after Kyoya took a seat. I sat down opposite him next to Tamaki. "Ok little girl- tell me why you were at Tamaki's mansion last night?"

Tamaki came to the rescue. "Well, I was sleeping last night but something made me want to take a walk outside. It was snowing and it was a beautiful sight. It was 3am then. So I walk outside and I find a young girl sleeping peacefully on my porch. I was shocked and relieved that I had come out at the right time because if I hadn't, she would have frozen to death. I didn't want to wake up the maids because it was so late, so I ran back in and grabbed a blanket. Then I rushed back outside and wrapped her in it. Lucky for me, she was not too heavy so I could carry her. I took her to my room as all of the guest rooms were locked. I let her sleep on my bed and I slept on the other side because I was feeling tired. So that's the story."

Kyoya looked shocked and glared at me. "Why won't the princess tell me the story herself?" I knew how to answer his question. "I think I have amnesia..."

A/N:

That's the end of chappie 2! Sorry if it was too short...I am writing this in one go, hot off press and still fresh in my mind. I imagine the story and then type, no drafts needed! Pls review and thanks to those who have taken the liberty to!

Ciao!

-Cookielova


	3. Hikaru being Hikaru

**A/N**

**Hai! Another chappie!**

**Just letting you know that the FF will follow some (only some!) of the events listed in the manga and anime.**

**Do enjoy reading and please comment! ;)**

**And I'm also thinking of putting Fruits Basket charas in this FF as well...pls tell me if i should in your reviews?!**

**-Insert puppydog eyes-**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: COULD KYOYA PLEEEEEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER?!**

**KYOYA: Sure...but it comes at a price...**

**ME: I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU AFTER YOU SAY IT..!**

**KYOYA: Ok...i trust you...**

**Cookielova does not own OHSHHC or any characters except for Katy Summers and still to be decided future OC'S**

**KYOYA: Ok. Where is the payment?**

**ME: SMOOCHY MOOCHY TIIIIME! *RUNS AROUND CHASING KYOYA FOR A KISS***

**KYOYA: N-NO WAY!*FRANTICALLY RUNS AWAY***

**HIKARU: Oh well...On with the story then?! Shall we, Haruhi?**

**HARUHI: *blushes* Uhh...**

**KAORU: OH HIKARU..! YOU ARN'T FORGETTING YOUR FAVOURITE-**

**HIKARU: PLS READ AND REVIEW..?!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kyoya looked shocked and glared at me. "Why won't the princess tell me the story herself?" I knew how to answer his question. "I think I have amnesia..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was seated in Tamaki's room, on his bed, with him pacing in front of me.

"so you don't remember a thing before last night...but you remember important thing like your personal info, things you have learnt and your interests...this case is very unusual..."

"I'm sorry Tamaki-kun if my case seems to dis-please you..."

He ran up to me and grasped me in a tight hug. "No! Not at all princess! It just worries me to think that you have no-one...oh what am i to do with you?!"

"didn't Kyoya-kun suggest something..?"

We had just come back from Kyoya's mansion and whilst he was suggesting things, i was thinking of ways i can keep the twins away from Haruhi.

" Ah...yes! you shall attend my school, Ouran Academy and because my father is the chairman, he shouldn't oblige...buit you may have to sit an entrance exam..?"

I smirked. This guy didn't know how smart i actually was. I was top student back at school in Australia...but i'm not too sure about Japan...i heard that the kids there were very smart and i'm also going to a well renowned school filled with heirs of large companies and-

" Miss Summers?"

Tamaki interrupted my crazy thoughts. I shook my head.

" Sorry sempai...i was just thinking of how your school will treat me..."

I put my best puppydog eyes on.

" You and Kyoya-kun will be there for me...right?"

I saw Tamaki well up.

" aww! Don't think we wont my precious darling! We'll do anything for you!"

I smirked yet again...now why was i thinking like Kyoya..? God that man was pure evil...urgh!

I responded with a hug towards Tamaki. Just then, the door flew open in the middle of our embrace...

" MILORD-!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikaru's POV:

Me and Kaoru wanted to pay a little visit to Tamaki-sempai for the theme in the next Host club Coplay day- which was the day after tomorrow.

So we went in our limos wearing black jeans, hoodies- me a blue one and Kaoru a green, and red converse. We were not really dressed to impress but we were gonna pester him anyways.

When we reached his house, we were allowed in by the guards at the front gate.

We knew where Tono's room was- we've been to his house many times before.

Being the rude, perverted doppelgangers- as Tono likes to call us, we didn't knock on his door and opened it widely to see him hugging a small girl with dark brown hair...

"MILORD-!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Katy's POV :

Yay. The twins are here. How am i supposed to explain myself?!

I quickly pushed Tamaki away from me and stared at the twins. God- they had the bodies of models! I wiped my mouth just incase i was drooling.

" Urr Tono..." Hikaru started. Yes- i can tell them apart!

"...who's she?" Kaoru points at me.

"Oh her?! Well...she...uh...how do i explain...?" Tamaki looked at me for help. I sighed.

"Why should you two know who i am if i do not know you myself?" i raised an eyebrow at them. They were gaping at me from where they stood at the doorway.

"Close your mouths or the flies will get in!" i stood up and physically closed their mouths- by pushing their chins upwards.

"Oh..Um..." Hikaru blushed slightly. I leaned on my back leg and folded my arms across my chest.

"My name is Kaoru and this is Hikaru." I nodded.

"Cool." I sighed. "My name is Katy Summers- glad to make your acquaintance."

' A-ARE YOU TONO'S HOOKER FRIEND COS I WOULDN'T BE HAPPY IF THAT WAS THE CASE-" Hikaru shouted. I pushed him to the wall behind him and covered his mouth with my hand. I whispered in his ear,

"Shush! You don't want to get master angry...he goes hard when he's angry..." i wink at the tall man in front of me.

He tried to get my hand of his mouth but i just moved in closer. Kaoru and Tamaki had already moved to another room to discuss business so i had Hikaru to toy with for myself.

He blushed at my actions and did the unexpected. He licked my hand.

"Gross! Ew! Hikaru! Why'd you do that?!" i wiped my hand on my shorts.

"i wanted your hand off my mouth you silly sl*t!" He raised his hand to hit me but i just ducked and kicked him in the gut, sending him sprawled on the ground with his back against the wall.

"You just don't know how to take a joke seriously..!" i bent down to his level.

"You know- you're pretty cute. Too bad you don't realise that." I patted his head and went towards the bed. I was tired so i though i might sleep for while. I heard Hikaru scrambling to his feet and he leapt foreword and grabbed my hand. I stopped walking and turned around.

"What?"

"I...I'm sorry for attempting to hit you...you know, you can be very persuasive at times...i like daredevil personalities too! You hit me pretty good there...maybe you and Mori-sempai will be great friends...or maybe not...you seem in the middle of both he and Hunny-sempai that-"

"Sorry to interrupt your rambling but i want to sleep. I just met Ootori-sama and he's a annoying and mean..."

"I feel your pain..." Hikaru let go of my hand and patted my shoulder."I think you'll be alright though...you arnt going to the same school with him nor are you in the same club with him like me..."

I snickered. "Oh won't you be surprised tomorrow..?" i slipped into the sheets of Tamaki's bed.

"Why are you in Tono's bed..?"

I turned my face to get a wham of Hikaru's face. It was so close to mine that i could see his golden green eyes.

"Cos i live 'ere golden eyes. They're very pretty by the way. I wink at the furious yet blushing man.

"Ah..ok then...i'll deal with Tono myself...hostaging a poor little girl here to sleep on his bed-"

He stopped talking when he felt his right ear burn. I was twisting it to shut him up. I whisper to him in a raspy voice, "You sir have crossed the line...Mr. Suoh was kind enough to let a stray girl with an unusual cause of amnesia and you think he's a pervert?! After everything he's done for me- I'm indebted to him and i cannot let you think low of him ever again! Sure he may go bipolar at times but he's a great man and I'm happy that he's my friend and guardian; even if he is a blond idiot sometimes..."

I saw Hikaru's eyes go wide. "First let go of my ear." I let go of his ear. "Secondly-" he hesitates and moves foreword to hug me. I know how he feels...he's a misunderstanding guy and i should appreciate him for saying sorry...

I smile and open me arms, allowing him to put his arms around my sides and moving is body towards mine. I sighed and put my arms around his back, rubbing it with my hands in circular motions."i'm sorry Katy-chan...i didn't know how highly you thought of Tono..it's just that...i didn't want to see a girl hurt because of his actions...most girls would be head over heels with him...but you- you're a different girl altogether! Your cool, smart, witty, kind, genourus and determined...and that is hard to find in most girls..."

"It's ok Hikaru...i forgive you...somehow, i think you didn't mean it...and just misunderstood my words...it's great but embarresing the kind words you just spewed but i thank you...for saying sorry..." i pull back from the embrace and put my arms on his shoulders. He smiles weakly and i smile back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, i need to sleep...tomorrow is a big day for me..." i yawn and stretch my arms ut to the side.

"S-sorry Katy-Chan...i'll inform my brother that we will leave now-"

"No need to do that Hikaru...me and Tono finished with the plans! And guess what?! Katy is joining the school tomorrow and she's Cosplaying as sleeping beauty in our fairytale theme!"

Normal POV:

Hikaru turned to face the sleeping girl. Beautiful alright...he sighed. He can't be falling in love with a girl he had just met! Oh well...he'll be seeing her tomorrow and he'll have to make sure that the dress looks beautiful...i hope she wears it...

**A/N:**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER ACCOMPLISHED!**

**PLS R&R!**

**THIS WAS A LONG CHAPIE SO I WONT BE UPDATING IN AWHILE...HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT, NE?**

**-COOKIELOVA**


	4. Eww school? Puhleeeeeese! PART 1

/N

Hai! Another chappie!

Just letting you know that the FF will follow some (only some!) of the events listed in the manga and anime.

Do enjoy reading and please comment! ;)

Since i have not really recieved any comments on if i should include Fruits Basket charas or not- i decided that i will. But i may not put this story in cross-over section...k?

DISCLAIMER:

ME: COULD TAMAKI PLS DO THE DISCLAIMER? I PROMISE I WON'T TRY TO KISS YOU..!

*STARES AT THE LIPSTICK MARK ON KYOYA'S CHEEK AND GRINS EVILILY*

TAMAKI: OH SURE! ANYTHING FOR MY FAIREST PRINCESS..!

*HOLDS OUT ROSE*

ME: I WILL NEVER KNOW HOW YOU GET THOSE ROSES OUT OF NOWHERE...

TAMAKI: HERE GOES..!

Cookielova does not own OHSHHC or any characters except for Katy Summers and still to be decided future OC'S

ANTOINETTE: WOOF!

TAMAKI: HERE'S A GOOD DOGGY..!

ME: PLS REVIEW!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikaru turned to face the sleeping girl. Beautiful alright...he sighed. He can't be falling in love with a girl he had just met! Oh well...he'll be seeing her tomorrow and he'll have to make sure that the dress looks beautiful...i hope she wears it...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I opened my eyes. I blinked once or twice. Then i realised where i was. I sit up and turn my head around to find a clock. It showed 5:00am. Great. School starts at 8:30am and we need to leave before 8:00 am. That assures me 3 hours of getting ready. I yawn and stretch my arms forward. Then i spot a sleeping figure on the couch. It was Tamaki and he had slept on the couch because of me! I feel so selfish now...then i remember last night...great. i'm gonna see the she/man today...somehow...she reminds me a lot of Kyoya...

I notice that Tamaki is sleeping without a blanket. The temperature in the room wasn't too warm, infact, i was freezing in my shorts! I grab the blanket i was using and got out of bed. I then drape the blanket on top of Tamaki's peaceful body. Not sounding perveted or anything, but he looked really innocent and cute. I felt my face turning hot. Then i remembered that i still had yet to change into the yellow marshmallow dress of a uniform.

I walk towards Tamaki's wardrobe. He said that the uniform was there. After leaving Kyoya's house/mansion thingy, i sat the entrance test and past. It was a bit of a fluke actually...some of the questions were hardish...Anyway- he told me that he was proud of his second daughter and yadayadayada...

I spotted te dress right in the front of the first rack. He had several racks of designer clothes that i felt envious of the amount of stuff he could buy...this dress alone is more than the cost of a decent party outfit back at home...

Home...i missed that place...with my little idiotic brother and my overly smart yet stupid older sister. My mother and her fantastic cooking and my father with his sarcastic remarks...they were my everything...without them-

I felt tears falling down from my face. I wiped them and grabbed the dress off the rack along with the sock. I left the Mary Janes on the floor and walked towards Tamaki's ensuite.

It was huge...bigger than my bedroom at home..! i turn around and lock the door- just in case Tamaki wakes up. I sigh and walk towards a sink. **A/N, YES- I DID SAY 'A', NOT 'THE'. COS TAMAKI HAS MORE THAN ONE SINK...DAMN RICH BASTARDS..!** i saw that a purple toothbrush and purple toothpaste was supplied with a note underneath. It read:

_Dear Katy-san. Due to the fact that you will be living here for awhile, i thought it would be most necessary to provide you simple necessities. This is a toothbrush with matching toothpaste. I hope you enjoy your stay at my mansion and i hope to meet you soon!_

_Sincerely, Yuzuru Suoh._

I read the note and neatly folded it, slipping it into my shorts pocket. Since i had no underwear when i got here, Yuzuru provided me with a shopping bag with 5 designs and types of lingerie. How he found out my bra size was a mystery...the pervertness must run in the family somehow...

I shudder at the thought and brushed my teeth. I wash my face and dry it, using a purple towel. The other mystery is how they guessed my favourite colour..! i shrug and strip, glancing at the watch. It was already 5:30am and Tamaki would be waking up at any moment, being the early riser that he was. I slipped on a zebra print set of lingerie and unzip the dress. I slip into it and zipped up the back. Unfortunately for me, the zip wouldn't go all the way- so i would have to ask Tamaki for help. I sigh and fix the bow on the collar of the dress. This dress actually looks good on me, i must say. Unlike most of the girls on fan fiction who hate the uniform, i for one do not! In fact, I was so curious to know the maker of this dress that i took it off and searched for the tag. My face paled at the name. It was Ayame Sohma.

The name was stuck in my head. Yuki's older brother made this for me?! I clutch the dress to my chest and fan girl squeal, but not loud enough to wake up Tamaki. I slip on the dress quickly and zip it to wherever i can reach. I then use the comb and hair products i spotted in the cabinets underneath the sink and did my hair. I made it look simple, partitioning my fringe to the left and combing it straight. I tried to do my hair Tohru's style so i pinned burgundy ribbons on each side of my hair, separating my bangs slightly. If you don't understand who the heck Ayame, Yuki and Tohru are, i suggest reading/watching one of my favourite animes/mangas; Fruits Basket.

I had finished all that and the clock showed 6:00am. Good. Now i can worry about my stationary. I slip on my socks and rush out of the bathroom. Just as i had opened the door leading into the bedroom, i saw Tamaki, wearing only boxers, holding his shirt and staring at me. Our eyes were locked until i squealed and closed to door shut, my face boiling up. I heard the sound of clothes moving and Tamaki muttering under his breath.

To tell you the truth, i loved his voice. It was so...different to the usual voices i normally hear...it is slightly girly but has masculinity inside though, unlike Kaoru, whose voice is higher and scratchier. Once the sound of clothes ruffling against his body had stopped, i slowly peeked through the door, after opening it of course. He was dressed up and was standing in front of his mirror, fixing his tie. His face was crimson and when his eyes met mine yet again, he stopped fiddling with his hair and walked over to me.

"S-sorry about that...i didn't expect you to come out whilst i was changing..." He scratches the back of his head. "A-and i should take better care of my appearance in front of others...I'm such a failure...sorry..." He kneels down in front of me and begs for forgiveness.

I feel as if his apology has touched my heart. I dramatically kneel down in front of him and touch his shoulder with one hand, the other on my forehead. "Oh dear Tamaki, I'm dearly sorry too for walking on a young beauty undressing! If i had known i would have brought a camera!" Now i was grinning slyly from ear to ear.

He gasps. "I knew those shady twins did something to you..! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He waves his hands in the air and then i get up and jump forward, enveloping him in a hug.

"Come on Tamaki...we need to get to school..." I whisper in his ear. I feel his body tense. "Unless you want me to tell everyone that i slept in your bed and i also came late to school because of one incident...?"

He grabs my hand and hauls me towards the door, his face flushed. Mann...did i go too far..? Heh...nothings too far for me...

We walk down the red carpeted stairs, hand in hand towards the dining area. Today was gonna be GREAT!

**SO THAT WAS CHAPPIE 4..! **

**SOWWEE FOR DA DELAY...MA COMPUTER CRASHED AND I LOST THIS VERY CHAPTER..!:(**

**SO I HAD TO RE-WRITE IT AND IT TOOK AWHILE COS I HAVE ASSIGNMENTS DUE ASWELL...:(**

**BUT I SHALL BE ON SOON...ILL TRY..! **

**PLS REVIEW- AND ILL PROMISE ILL GO FASTER IF I GET MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS AT LEAST...PWEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEE?!**

**HONEY: *HOLDS USA-CHAN TIGHTLY WITH FLOWERS FLOATING AROUND HIM* PLEASE REVIEW! THEN MAYBE ILL SHARE MY CAKES WITH YOU! AND ILL LET YOU HOLD USA-CHAN..!**

**-COOKIELOVA**

**:D**


	5. Eww school? Puhleeeeeese! PART 2

**A/N:**

**Hai! Another chappie!**

**Just letting you know that the FF will follow some (only some!) of the events listed in the manga and anime.**

**Do enjoy reading and please comment! ;)**

**I AM TOTALLY ADDING FRUITS BASKET TO THIS FF! SORRY FOR THE DELAY...I KINA SAVED THE CHAPTER ON MY USB BUT I LOST IT- SO I'M RE-WRITING IT AGAN...-_-**

**DISCLAIMER TIIIIIIME!:**

**ME: SINCE FB IS GONNA BE PART OF MA FF, I'LL LET KYO DO THE HONOURS...IF HE WANTS.**

**KYO: IS THAT...AN OPTION?**

**ME: YEA I GUESS..? IF U DONT WANNA- YOU DONT HAVE TA! *SMILES***

**KYO: *BLUSHES SLIGHTLY* SO...YOU WONT THROUGH KAGURA ON ME LIKE SOME OTHER NASTY AUTHORS ON FF DO..? *TWIDDLES HIS THUMBS***

**ME: HELL NO..! JUST BE URSELF! IDK IF U DONT DO THE DISCLAIMER OR NOT...BUT I'D BE VERY HAPPY IF YOU DID...**

**KYO: *TURNS RED* THEN I GUESS I WILL...**

**ME: *SQUEALS AND HUGS KYO TIGHT- FORGETTING ABOUT THE CURSE* YAY KYO! YOU DID A GOOD THING!**

**KYO: *GRUMBLES AND BLUSHES IN HIS CUTE WIDDLE CAT FORM* COOKIELOVA DOES NOT OWN OHSHC CHARAS NOR FRUITS BASKET CHARAS...WHICH INCLUDES MOI. SHE ONLY OWNS KATY SUMMERS...AND POSSIBLE FUTURE OC'S...**

**ME: *GRINS* OH MOMIJII..!**

**KYO: NO! NOT THAT LITTLE BRAT-**

**MOMIJI: PLEEEEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW? THEN I CAN HUG YOU BECAUSE REVIEWS BREAK THE CURSE!**

**ME: *GRINS* I LIKE THIS KID...CARRY ON..!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come on Tamaki...we need to get to school..." I whisper in his ear. I feel his body tense. "Unless you want me to tell everyone that i slept in your bed and i also came late to school because of one incident...?"

He grabs my hand and hauls me towards the door, his face flushed. Mann...did i go too far..? Heh...nothings too far for me...

We walk down the red carpeted stairs, hand in hand towards the dining area. Today was gonna be GREAT!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As i descended down the large staircase, i felt my foot tug n my dress, causing me to trip, and fall on my face. Then i remember that i forgot to ask Tamaki if he could zip up the rest of my dress up. Who knew i could be such a klutz...

Tamaki gasped and reached down to help me. I held his hand and hoisted myself up, turned to the opposite way that we were going and dragged the young blonde towards his bedroom yet again.

Once we reached his bedroom, i opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Ahh..." he started. I put my right index finger on his slightly pink lips, as a sign of getting him to shut up.

I sigh and turn around, my back facing Tamaki. Then i twisted my hair to the side and let it hang loose down my right shoulder. I could tell he was blushing as i pointed to my back, accidently pointing to my bra strap.

"Y-you need help w-with y-your b-bra..?"

I started to blush as well. "N-no you baka! I need your help to zip up this dress you call a uniform!"

I felt his silky smooth hands tug on the dress, zipping it up. Once he was done, i twirled around and hugged the blushing boy. "Thanks" i said, as my face snuggled into his shoulder.

"A-anytime..."

I smirked. This could get fun! I pull away from the embrace that he had just nervously returned and grinned slyly at him. "So you're willing to zip up my dress every day, eh?"

He hesitated, and then hung his head down in shame, realising what i had just done. "Y-yes...that is, if you want..?"

"It's a done deal Tamaki!" i hold his hand and guide him to the door, and we went down the stairs again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We sat down at a looooong dining table, filled with yummy things to eat. I sighed at the sight. There was just too much food to be eaten just by the two of us! I wonder is maybe the staff ate the leftovers or they gave it for charity...hmm...Tamaki doing that...sounds like his kinda thing...but he is kinda lazy and naive to understand the life of the outside world...though he is very much fascinated by commoners...

"Please eat Ms. Summers, today we are serving French toast, croissants, hot chocolate with marshmallows and, if you prefer the continental cuisine, you may pick some of the fine fruits and breakfast cereal provided. I hope you pleasantly enjoy your day!"

A very annoying servant talked through what was dished out for breakfast. I already knew what the stuff was- i didn't need to be told yet again! Tamaki pulled out a chair for me to sit down. I mumbled a 'thank you' and sat down, still in a very annoyed state. Just how MUCH were these poor guys paid to act like sweet people who care for their masters?! A lot by the looks of it...maybe even more cos i'm here...

Tamaki sat across me on the other side of the table and grabbed a croissant. I stopped his arm halfway and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Are you not a Christian?" i asked him. He simply shook his head and i let go of his hand. "Oh..." i shook my head. These guys must be Buddhists...plus, Tamaki's birthday is on Buddha's birthday after all...

I am a catholic so i say my grace before eating. Its common sense actually to thank God for giving you food...it only seems right...

We ate our food in silence..much to my surprise. Once i had spotted that Tamaki had finished eating, i scooped up my plate with one hand and stood up, moving to where Tamaki was. As i approached him, his eyes sorta looked dreamy...so he must've been playing his inner mind theatre. I picked up his plate and utensils and neatly stacked them on top of my own. As i headed towards the kitchen, (well, i thought it was the kitched cos i had seen maids carring out food from there) i heard Tamaki stand up and pushing his chair in. The movie must've been quick. "Excuse me Katy-san, but you don't need to do that- we have maids for that job." I swivel on my heel to face him. Then it hit me. "Ah! I forgot! Totally sorry man! It's just a normal thing i used to do at home-"

Home...just thinking about it again makes me wanna cry! I gently place the plates n' stuff on the overly large table and head for the door, thanking the maid as she opened the door. I sat inside the sleek, black limo and was followed in by a very flustered Tamaki. "I-i g-got...y-your bag..." he was out of breath. I smiled a small smile and took the bag out of his hand and signalled to the driver that we could leave the premises. After he saw the condition Tamaki, his master, was in, he decided to listen to my command.

On the way there, Tamaki collapsed into my lap. Gosh this boy was a handful! I stroke his blonde locks and sigh. He had the softest hair ever! I must ask him what he uses later...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPPIEH 5 DOONE!**

**SEE YA FOR CHAPPEH 6!**

**;)**

**-COOKIELOVA**


	6. Eww school? Puhleeeeeese! PART 3

**A/N:**

**Hai! Another chappie!**

**Just letting you know that the FF will follow some (only some!) of the events listed in the manga and anime.**

**Do enjoy reading and please comment! ;)**

**I AM TOTALLY ADDING FRUITS BASKET TO THIS FF! SORRY FOR THE DELAY...I KINA SAVED THE CHAPTER ON MY USB BUT I LOST IT- SO I'M RE-WRITING IT AGAN...-_-**

**DISCLAIMER TIIIIIIME!:**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On the way there, Tamaki collapsed into my lap. Gosh this boy was a handful! I stroke his blonde locks and sigh. He had the softest hair ever! I must ask him what he uses later...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As we reached closer and closer to Ouran, i slowly shook the slim body that was asleep on my lap. "Tamaki-sempai! We're near the school!" i whispered in his ear softly. "H-haruhi...come back to daddy...daddy loves you very much! N-noo! Not mommy! Momma! How could you do this to me?!" i smirked. Now what was he thinking in that small mind of his?

I shook him harder, causing the blonde to fall on the floor and stir. I grabbed his hand and hoisted him to his feet. He rubbed his eyes and then smiled at me. "Thanks for waking me up...i had a nightmare..." i snickered. That must've been nice till the end...now what did Kyoya have that Haruhi chose him over Tamaki. That's right. Sanity.

I grinned to myself. Oh what a genius i am! Mwahahahaha! Tamaki got out of the limo and held out a hand for me to follow him. Once i had got out, i got death glares from most of the girls around us and smirks and grins from the boys. They must think we're together! Shit. Ok Katy. Calm your sugar nuts down. They are just jelly that a pretty girl like me got out of Tamaki's limo...that's all. Oh who am i kidding! Ah- that's right. The readers. Aanywho, i followed Tamaki to the chairman's office. AKA his dad's office. I got my schedule and found out i was in class 1-A. Great. The she man and the twins' class. Could this day get any better?

Tamaki dropped me off to my class and i boldly walked in. I went over to Mr. Watshisfaceteacher and handed him my slip which had everything the guy needed to know about me. He asked me if i wanted to introduce myself. I shrugged and walked to the frontish area. I cleared my throght and caught a few glares. I smiled to my welcoming class. "Goodmornin' all." I bow. "The name's Katy. Katy Summers. I'm 16 n' i live with Tamaki Suoh. I'm sure most of you at least would know who is is, am i correct?" i finished and looked back at the teacher. His name is too long so i can't be bothered to repeat it again. Meh. He had a shocked expression on his face and then pointed to the seat next to one of the twins. Without them talking though, i'm afraid i don't know who's who.

I walk to where the teacher pointed and slumped in my seat. This is school. Puh-leeeese! I'm not gonna bother listening to that damn teacher! I'm gonna draw. What you may ask? Anime. Well, anime girls to be more precise. I always used to do this back In Australia so why not do it here, in Japan, in friggen animeland for gobstopping sake!

Whilst i was finishing the dress of the girl, i had noticed that the boy beside me had turned very silent. I snuck a quick glance at him and noticed he was doing his work. It must've been Hikaru, cos the subject was maths. Oh-ho yes. I have done my research in the past! Hikaru likes maths and science subjects whilst Kaoru likes English related subjects. Yupp. Love those boys. I tucked the drawing in the second zip of my purple with green swirls pencilcase. Yes- Tamaki gave me all this. Then i started to copy notes off the board in my new purple exercise book. When i looked down again, i noticed a peice of paper folded neatly in a square in the middle of my pencilcase.

I unfolded the mysterious note and read what it said in my head:

_Hey Katy._

_We meet again, eh?_

_Just wonderin' abt ur intro...do u really live with Tamaki-sempai? Just reply on this peice of paper and chuck it on my desk when ur done, k?_

_-Hikaru Hitachiin. _

I think that boy has practised his signature too many times that he even writes it in an imformal chat. Ehh. I reply:

_haha...yer...i wasn't lying bro...and i slept on his bed ;)_

_:P lol. ur cool- u know dat?_

_-Katy_

i chucked the paper to his face. it fell down on the ground with a 'plop'.

He's such a kid. When he opened the note, he blushed slightly at my last remark. He is cool tho, i must say, but he just has emotional problems... 's so confusing! One moment i like him, the next, i hate his guts!

i doodle more in my exercise book and realise that i was drawing me in the Ouran academy's boys uniform. Ok. Now that's just plain weird, k?

i ignored that and found new interest in the scrunched up peice of paper on my desk. i opened it, and it read:

_Hello Katy-san._

_I heard you live with Tamaki-sempai? Is this true? Because he never mentioned it to us...so how does it feel living with that blonde idiot? Oh ! Has he claimed you as his daughter yet? At the Host club, we are like a big family to him. He's the daddy. i shall not tell you anymore but if he hasn't told you, i want to see your reaction towards 'mommy' and 'daughter'._

_;)_

_-Haruhi Fujioka. I'm the dude with brown hair sitting next to Koaru. the other ginger twin that's not sitting next to you and passing you notes._

_;) looks like Hikaru has a love interest..!:P_

oh Haruhi. Now have to act freaked out when i 'find out' you're a girl and the fact that Kyoya is 'mommy'. Great. Thanks for the headsup tho! I rolled my eyes. then i wrote back:

_sup Haruhi?_

_Yea i do live with that blondie...he's s'ok i guess...oh who am i kidding?!_

_haha lol. indeed he has claimed me as his daughter...i'm ok with that tho...because it means more hugs and affection for me! plus, who doesn't want to be living with the hotest guy at school? plus he's rich AND his father is the chairman! sorry- i sound like i'm using him. buut, i'm not.;)_

_no he hasn't told me abt the family and NO WAY does Hikaru like me! we have...certain issues and random moments between us...but if u hate pranksters and sarcastic remarks- ur gonna hate me. tho i AM quite lovable. watch- i'll befriend these rich bastards! i'll even ask Kyoya if i cant join ur host club thingy or something...see you later Haruhi!_

_-Katy_

I folded the piece of paper and told Hikaru to pass it to Kaoru who passed it to Haruhi. i could see her grin and laugh slightly...but i gotta thinks she's a boy for now...riight? Hikaru, in turn, gave me the chat paper we were writing on. it read:

_Gud to know Katy. *rolls eyes*_

_Just wondering, do u wanna come with me and Kaoru somewhere after school? It's just this club we are in. It's called the host club and Tamaki- sempai is the founder._

_So... How 'bout it?_

_- Hikaru_

Oh yea. Like I didn't know who the infamous host club was?! Dude- I know EVERYTHING about you!

- sigh- ill tell I'm I'll come with them...After class. Right now, I new to concentrate with my studies or Tamaki's dad will disown me an I will be homeless with nowhere to go! That reminds me of my master plan. Of course it won't be revealed till much much later guys...:3

I hear the bell ringing for lunch and I put my stuff away. Great. Now I have to eat lunch with the host club!

**A/N**

**Im on my iPod at the moment... Well, I wrote half of this on my iPod.-_-**

**So I hope u enjoyed chappie 6!**

**- cookielova, over n' out!**

**;p**


	7. Welcome to the host club Plus Renge 1

**A/N**

**YAY! I FINALLY GOT ACCESS TO THE COMPUTER AGAIN! USING THE IPOD IS HOPELESS-URGH!**

**ITS SO MUCH QUICKER AND EASIER WITH A KEYBOARD!**

**AAANYWAY, I HOPE U REVIEW AND PLS, PLS, PLS GIVE FEEDBACK! I KNOW IM KINDA SLOW IN UPDATING BUT I HARDLY GET TO GO ON THE COMPUTER! WILL U PLS FORGIVE ME?**

**DICLAIMER TIIME!**

**ME: HARU-CHAAAN!**

**HATSAHARU: YURRP?**

**ME: CAN U PLS DO THE DISCLAIMER?**

**HATSAHARU: *WINKS* SHURE SWEETIE. COOKIELOVA DOESNT OWN OHSHC OR FB BUT OWNS KATY SUMMERS AND POSSIBLE FUTURE OC'S. AND MY BO-**

**ME: *BLUSHES* THAT WILL DO HARU! *SHOVES HIM OUT OF AUTHOR ROOM***

**HATSAHARU: -DY! *WINKS AT READERS**

**ME: ON WITH THE STORY! ...HARU! FEEL THE MIGHTY WRATH OF MA-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Gud to know Katy. *rolls eyes*_

_Just wondering, do u wanna come with me and Kaoru somewhere after school? It's just this club we are in. It's called the host club and Tamaki- sempai is the founder._

_So... How 'bout it?_

_- Hikaru_

Oh yea. Like I didn't know who the infamous host club was?! Dude- I know EVERYTHING about you!

- sigh- ill tell I'm I'll come with them...After class. Right now, I need to concentrate with my studies or Tamaki's dad will disown me and I will be homeless with nowhere to go!

I hear the bell ringing for lunch and I put my stuff away. Great. Now I have to eat lunch with the host club!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I walk down to the cafeteria and search for the host club. "BOO!" shouted the twins from behind me. "gargh!" i scream and turn around sharply, causing one of the twins to fall on top of me and we crashed onto the ground. "oof!" it was Kaoru. I pushed him of me. "lucky you got a soft landing Kaoru!" snickers Hikaru from behind us. I stood up and pushed Hikaru against a wall and slammed my hands on either side of him. "I know it was you who planned this, so you won't get away with this stunt so easily...you got that?" he was shaking in fear slightly as i had changed my tone of voice to how Kyoya-senpai's was early in the morning. Oh good old Kyoya-senpai!

Suddenly i felt two arms wrap around me, moving me backwards. "Katy-chan, Katy-chan! Tama-chan told me about you! Come sit with us!" and with that, the strong tiny blonde led towards the table occupying the Host Club. He let me go and i chose to sit in the free spot in-between Haruhi and Kyoya. As i plopped down on my seat, i realised that me and Kyoya were the only ones without any food. The twins had already left to get something to eat. I stood up again and faced Kyoya. "Kyoya-senpai, is there anything you would like to eat from the food provided?" i mentally rolled my eyes for sounding so formal. But i guess i should from now on, right?

"Ah yes. I would like the chilli fish curry with rice and a bottle of lemonade. No dessert, thanks." He leaned back and looked at me, smirking. "you know, i have a fetish for formall, well breed, preety girls that like to stand their ground..." i felt my face warming up and i smugly smirked right back at him. "good to know senpai...your choice is very rare..." i mutter as i leave to line in the queue. "what's he trying to do? Does he know my secret plan? But no one knows-" "ahh!" i had collided with someone. A very pretty girl that also looked quite familiar. "ah! Sorry!" i held out my hand to help her up. She got up and dusted her dress. "Thanks! I'm Ebony Winters! Sorry for falling into you...this is my first day here..." she said sheepishly. That's when it hit me. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me and finally when i thought it was clear, i grabbed her hand and ran to the closest room i could find. I close the door behind us and order her to sit. She sat on an empty chair and i leaned across the table. "Ebony...its been awhile..." i was close to crying. She looked confused. "It's me...Katy Summers..." i wiped my tears. She looked at me in a shocked way. "K-KATY?!" she leaned forward and grasped me in a tight hug. I hugged her back. "H-how...did you end up here as well?!"

I sighed, pulling back from the embrace. "lets just say i woke up in Tamaki's room and now im living with him..." i said sheepishly. "N-NO WAY! TAMAKI?! I GOT RENGE!"

Wait- what?! Did i just hear right or did she just say...RENGE?!

Oh shit...FISH! (A/N: IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE SAYING, SEARCH IT UP...ON U.D PREFERABLY...)

Now i have to deal with Renge and her proclamations after school...how exciting?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:**

**END OF CHAPPIE!**

**About Ebony Winters:**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5 foot 6"**

**Likes:anything spicy and sour , purple, boys...**

**Dislikes: things that are too sweet, red, cosplay...**

**How she knows Katy: best friends from school, neighbors, watch and talk about ouran high school host club, we're born on same day, May 16th.**

**HOPE U LIKED! THIS IS MY NEW OC, EBONY WINTERS...DONT U FIND IT AMUSING HOW THEY ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS AND THEIR LAST NAMES ARE OPPOSITE SEASONS? I JUST FOUND OUT AFTER WRITING THIS! I MADE UP HER NAME ON THE SPOT! LOL. WELL, SEE YA!**

**-COOKIELOVA;)**


	8. Welcome to the host club plus Renge 2

A/N

YAY! I FINALLY GOT ACCESS TO THE COMPUTER AGAIN! USING THE IPOD IS HOPELESS-URGH!

ITS SO MUCH QUICKER AND EASIER WITH A KEYBOARD!

AAANYWAY, I HOPE U REVIEW AND PLS, PLS, PLS GIVE FEEDBACK! I KNOW IM KINDA SLOW IN UPDATING BUT I HARDLY GET TO GO ON THE COMPUTER! WILL U PLS FORGIVE ME?

DICLAIMER TIIME!

ME: RENGE?!

RENGE: OUI?

ME: Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît faire la mise en garde pour moi?  
( can you please do the disclaimer for me?)

RENGE: OUI! *LAUGHS*

ME: *BLOWS OUT AIR*

RENGE: COOKIELOVA ne possède pas-

ME: IN ENGLISH PLEASE?

RENGE: *LAUGHS* RIIGHT! COOKIELOVA DOESNT OWN OHSHC NOR FB BUT KATY SUMMERS AND EBONY WINTERS. AND FUTURE OC'S!

ME: READ ON..!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I sighed, pulling back from the embrace. "lets just say i woke up in Tamaki's room and now im living with him..." i said sheepishly. "N-NO WAY! TAMAKI?! I GOT RENGE!"

Wait- what?! Did i just hear right or did she just say...RENGE?!

Oh shit...FISH! (A/N: IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE SAYING, SEARCH IT UP...ON U.D PREFERABLY...)

Now i have to deal with Renge and her proclamations after school...how exciting?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Host club time came around, i positioned myself in the furthest away corner of the room. With Ebony of course! We just sat there...watching the host club strut its stuffs.

"Oh Tamaki. My dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?"

"I'm hoping to catch your eye even if it's just one second."

Ehh! More like, because i want to be carved into a wax statue when i die so you princess' can remember me. Oh so vain.

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?"

"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart."

Erk! More like, so that i may hear the sound of my awesomeness! Hell yea!

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?"

"Because the side of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing."

Nup. Cos i use eye drops like a man. Derp.

I can't take it anymore ! these corny pick up lines are hopeless! I hugged my knees and rocked back and i turned to Ebony. "you bored yet? And do you know in ANY way of which we can go back home?!" she just shook her head and continued to watch the hosting. Probably trying to pick up some lines...erfgh! "If I have to go through with this you do to." I sigh and watch the hosting just like her.

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos."

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today. If you see something you like, we can take our order for you."Hikaru stated.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on."Kaoru said in a soft tone.

Hikaru pulled his brother close to him and whispered seductivly "But you know the only one who will be undressing you with me, Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed "Hikaru, you're embarrassing me, in front of everybody."

Typical. *cough* i knew *cough* that was gonna happen * cough* eventually! I skipped over to the sane one of the bunch, Haruhi.

"Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono."

"Almost like a girl."

Haruhi blankly replied "Thanks."

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment. It seems you had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would. So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off, although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at." Said Kyoya, appearing out of nowhere. I swear! That man..!

Ebony whispered to me "He is like some kind of heartless tax collector..."

I nodded as the girls turned their gaze towards the glasses wearing man.

"Hello Kyoya, I can't get over how great you look in that kimono. Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?"

Kyoya smiled "Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned presently, ladies."

Hikaru popped up and began "But doesn't the club make a lot of money?"

Kaoru came up and finished "From the sale of promotional items?"

Kyoya turned to them "That's true. But the items were poor quality. Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However, if we want to create some higher-quality, money-making products, I'm afraid we have to draw money from the school budget."

Suddenly I heard the cry of Hunny "Haru-chan!I don't know how, but I have lost one of my sandals."

Haruhi bent down to him and asked "But you were just wearing them, weren't you?"

Mori, who had just popped up, said "Mitsukuni."

He grabbed Hunny's foot and put the missing sandal. Mori looked at him and said "I noticed that you dropped it."

Hunny cried and hugged Mori. While the girls looked at them all I could think about was that Mori had actually spoken! Then i saw Haruhi bump into Hikaru and something fell out of his sleeve.

"what's this?" The twins stood next to her as Hikaru said

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops."

"No woman alive can resist a man on the blink of tears." Kaoru smiled.

I sighed as Haruhi stated "That's cheating."

Hikaru nuzzled her head "Oh, don't be such a party-pooper."

Kaoru held something in his hand and gave it to Haruhi "Here, Haruhi. This is for you."

I looked at it and it was a sweet, that looked like a peach. But i thought Haruhi wasn't the type that liked sweets? A girl came up to Haruhi and asked,

"I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi."

Haruhi stammered "Oh, to be honest with you, I don't really. But, you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother."

All the girls swooned as Tamaki rushed over...bringing his ego with him.

"How admirable of you! Such devotion to your mother's memory. Please, Haruhi, take as many as you like." He stacked as many as her poor (not THAT kind of 'poor'!) hands could carry.

Haruhi just looked at him unimpressed "Let me guess. The tears are fake."

Tamaki gasped "How could you? My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host. Tell me. Do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

Yea right. He wishes soo badly.

I looked at the door and saw a girl looking in, she was trying to hide herself but still wanted to look in. I looked closely at her and gasped. It was Renge! Everyone else noticed as the twins said in unison,

"Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N

YAY! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER ON THE SAME DAY AS TH OTHER SO WHEN I POST VIA MY IPOD, I CAN POST THIS ONE SOON AS WELL!:)

SEE YA AND PLS REVIEW!

-COOKIELOVA


	9. Welcome to the host club plus Renge 3

A/N

YAY! I FINALLY GOT ACCESS TO THE COMPUTER AGAIN! USING THE IPOD IS HOPELESS-URGH!

ITS SO MUCH QUICKER AND EASIER WITH A KEYBOARD!

AAANYWAY, I HOPE U REVIEW AND PLS, PLS, PLS GIVE FEEDBACK! I KNOW IM KINDA SLOW IN UPDATING BUT I HARDLY GET TO GO ON THE COMPUTER! WILL U PLS FORGIVE ME?

DICLAIMER TIIME!

ME: RENGE?!

RENGE: OUI?

ME: Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît faire la mise en garde pour moi?  
( can you please do the disclaimer for me?)

HEELO! I WAS JUST WONDERING IF ANYONE ACTUALLY READS THE AUTHOR NOTES...COMMENT IF YOU NOTICED THIS WAS WHAT I USED LAST TIME!;)

RENGE: OUI! *LAUGHS*

ME: *BLOWS OUT AIR*

RENGE: COOKIELOVA ne possède pas-

ME: IN ENGLISH PLEASE?

RENGE: *LAUGHS* RIIGHT! COOKIELOVA DOESNT OWN OHSHC NOR FB BUT KATY SUMMERS AND EBONY WINTERS. AND FUTURE OC'S!

ME: READ ON..!

I looked at the door and saw a girl looking in, she was trying to hide herself but still wanted to look in. I looked closely at her and gasped. It was Renge! Everyone else noticed as the twins said in unison,

"Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They gracefully went to the door as Kaoru held a rose to her "Come on in. What are you waiting for?"

Hikaru continued "Watching from afar is no fun."

They both finished "Please, Miss."

Tamaki stood in front of them and said "Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you, boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests. Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club. Yes?"

Renge pushed him away and screamed "No! Don't touch me, you phony!"

Tamaki stumbled back and looked at her in horror "What do you mean? I'm phony?"

She pointed at him and said with authority "Just what I said. You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that you're stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner. You're disgusting."

Hah. This is soo funny in real life!

By this point Tamaki had fallen to the floor. Kyoya, who had been simply observing the entire time, asked

"I don't suppose you are..."

Renge cried and ran to him "It's you, Kyoya. Oh, I've longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The club finished about an hour later as we sat down on the sofa's with the girl as she started explaining why she was here. She also had grabbed Ebony and ordered her to sit next to her. Ebony's story sounded just like mine...

"You're fiancee?"

"Kyoya senpai?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Seems like they forgot about me and Ebony...how nice. I was squashed between Tamaki and Haruhi.

The girl replied "Of course. My name is Renge Hoshakuji. I'm transferring into Ouran academy's 1st-year class A tomorrow! And this is my new best friend, Ebony Winters!" i mentally growled. Am i nothing?! No-one is figuring out how we share the same story?!

We all turned around and saw Tamaki in his emo corner, growing mushrooms for some reason. Hikaru asked

"Why is he sulking?" i ask, trying to be part of the conversation. I look up and see Ebony smirk. She can tell.

Kaoru replied teasingly "Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and shook his head "Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like husband and wife?"

Renge had completely ignored the sulking Tamaki as she continued "Ours is the story of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you adored those flowers at back yard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was of you to reach out to that poor little injured kitten."

Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at her confused "She's serious?"

Haruhi looked really confused, so she asked Renge "Could you have the wrong person?"

Renge shouted "No way! I could recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentleman who is kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi."

She finished while pointing at Kyoya, and by this point we were all beyod confused. We kept on asking each other if this is the right Kyoya she's talking about? Well...maybe the rest except for me and Ebony. We sat there with knowing faces of what was going to happen next! Kyoya, who was just casually chilling on the sofa, said

"I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself that you're thinking we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

We all surrounded him as Tamaki asked "So, she made it up. You're not really her fiancé, right?"

Kyoya replied "No, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

Idiot. You made everyone else- i mean, us worried! Lol. As if!

Renge sat next to Kyoya and stated "According to my research, I understand that you are in charge managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?"

Hunny hugged his bunny and said "That's right. Kyo-chan is our director."

Renge sighed and gazed into the distance "You are the club director. That's perfect. I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

Hikaru and Kaoru stated "We don't advertise. We're just a host club."

Renge completly ignored them and shouted "I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm to be the manager of this host club."

Tamaki went behind Kyoya and started "Listen, Kyoya."

But Kyoya interupted "Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Otori family client. So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

Renge looked at us and smiled "Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you!" then she finally noticed me. "...and you, milady..." i caught Ebony smirking. Not funny girl...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

FIN!

PLS REVIEW! THANKIES!

-COOKIELOVA


	10. Welcome to the host club plus Renge 4

**A/N:**

**PLS REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**EBONY:COOKIELOVA DOESNT OWN OHSHC OR FB BUT OWNS KATY SUMMERS AND ME! AND POSSIBLE FUTURE OC'S!**

**ME: OI EBONY! YOU LEFT ANIME WORLD...DIDN'T YA?! SO WHY U STILL HERE?!*DOES TROLL FACE***

**EBONY: COS...YOU RAN OUT OF IDEAS OF CHARACTERS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**ME: *SWEATDROPS* OH YEAH...CARRY ON READING READERS...ME AND EBONY'S CONVO WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPPIE, KAY?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Renge sighed and gazed into the distance "You are the club director. That's perfect. I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

Hikaru and Kaoru stated "We don't advertise. We're just a host club."

Renge completly ignored them and shouted "I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm to be the manager of this host club."

Tamaki went behind Kyoya and started "Listen, Kyoya."

But Kyoya interupted "Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Otori family client. So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

Renge looked at us and smiled "Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you!" then she finally noticed me. "...and you, milady..." i caught Ebony smirking. Not funny girl...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day arrived quickly and all of the host club members were sitting at the sofa area, Tamaki then said to us

"I thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea."

Hikaru and Kaoru asked "Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girl friend around, it could bring up female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate haruhi's own sense of femininity."

I was just about to put in something when he continued "Now is our change to help Haruhi get in touch with feminine side. This is an important project, men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins. That's not good for her."

" Excuse me Tamaki senpai, but you do know that i AM a girl...i just haven't known Haruhi long enough to be best friends with her...perhaps i can...you know...make her girly?"

Tamaki looked over to me. "That sounds great Katy-chan! Maybe Renge can help both of you!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "That's not what i said senpai..."

"Hey, everyone. You'd be happy to know that your new manager, Renge has baked all of you some cookies."

Tamaki shouted "Oh, isn't she lady-like? I'm so moved by your generosity."

Renge just looked at him unimpressed "I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince."

Tamaki gasped and went to his emo corner.

Ha. This is just the beginning...

But then she had to turn all girly and flirt with Kyoya

"Oh sorry, I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say. Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya."

Hunny had tried one of the cookies and stated "She wasn't kidding these cookies really are burnt."

Mori said "Don't eat that, Mitsukuni. It's bad for you."

I sweatdropped. I think that was the first time Mori senpai ever said anything...more than one word, that is...ehehehe.

All of a sudden Renge chased after them. Poor Hunny was crying

"waaah she's scaring me!"

I sighed and went to Haruhi who had the cookies. I grabbed one as she did to, we both took a bite and she said

"They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavour to them."

Kaoru lifted Haruhi's chin and asked "May I try?"

And while she had the cookie in her mouth...he took a bite of it! Omigosh. He really is devilish like his brother...minus 10%.

"Oh oh, Maria, you've got crumbs on your face." Hikaru came close to me...and i punched his face. After munching on the rock hard cookie, i turned to him and said, " i'm stil angry at you so don't try to flirt with me. Do it to Haruhi all you want!"

Tamaki had realised what they were doing and started screaming

"Did you see what they just did it?"

Kyoya had just blinked and calmly said "Yes. Kaoru bit some of Haruhi's cookie and Katy punched Hikaru. And suddenly, the group of classmates are closer than they've ever been before."

I scoffed. "you can say that again"

Kyoya smirked. "Very well then, Kaoru bit some of-"

I ran over to where he was and clamped my hand over his mouth. With a menacing tone of voice i said, "it was a joke senpai. GET A LIFE!" i screamed in his ear.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru "If you wanted to try one, they're plenty here."

Tamaki grabbed both of us and screamed "That's not the way you're supposed to react. You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side. Do you understand?"

Haruhi just looked at him and said "This is sexual harassment, senpai."

I removed my hand gently from his and said, "Hikaru did nothing wrong...he was just in my way...so i punched him!" i ended with a smile.

Tamaki went wide eyed and shouted even louder "Sexual harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone, call the police."

I rolled my eyes and walked to where Kyoya was, "That's not even harassment...i've heard of worse...and he ignored me?! What kind of a host does that?!" i muttered to myself. Little did i know that Kyoya was recording everything i had sid...

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their hands in defence "Cut it out, boss. We're sorry."

As they continued arguing Haruhi casually started sliding away...but she were stopped by Renge's shouting.

"Every single one of you except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled.

If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?

As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you! If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby faced thug.

And Mori sepnai, you are his childhood-friend flunky. The twins will be basket player who is slaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied.

Katy, you're the mysterious one that likes Tamaki senpai.

And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince."

Tamaki gasped as we all did.

Why did i have to be the one secretly in love with Tamaki?!

And of course Renge just sighed dreamily to Kyoya "Oh, Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?"

Kyoya put his hand to his chest and replied "Thank you, I'm honored."

Suddenly there was a spotlight on Tamaki...for some unknown reason as he said "The lonely prince. It's true. That title is perfect for me."

Haruhi looked off to somewhere, as if she was talking to someone "Yeah, right. She couldn't be farther from the truth."

Ahh...she's talking to the viewers. I wave from behind her.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru inquires me.

I turn to face him. "I'm waving at the imaginary people that Haruhi is talking to!"

He just rolls his eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Kyoya away from Renge and whispered "Come on, Kyoya senpai."

"You've gotta do something."

Kyoya shrugged "Why? It seems like the boss is up for it."

We all looked at Tamaki who was posing and said "How does this look, Renge? Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?"

Renge clasped her hands together and praised "Oh well, you're pretty good Tamaki. But you know it would be even more effective if you were standing in rain."

I walked over to Kyoya and tapped his shoulder

"Come on, surely this has gone a bit too far."

Kyoya grinned "Let's just wait to see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting. It always is."

Renge had decided to show off our new personalities by shooting a movie about us. I couldn't stop thinking about my scenario. In the script I'm alone in the maze in search of Tamaki. Then i find him with the twins and hug him, surprising him. I turn him around and give a speech on how many people like him, including me. Then i kiss him on the cheek. Renge wanted one on the lips but i refused. There's no way i'm getting my first kiss from an anime character! I shook my head trying to get the idea out of it, I was sitting in a chair used in the movies as I saw Hunny crying to Haruhi

"So sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this any more!" Renge looked like Medusa again and screamed

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! What's wrong with you? You got to stick to the script. Stop rolling, camera man."

"Yes, boss."

"I want the rain to make things seem tragic."

The man, who was using a hose as rain, stopped it and Haruhi came with a towel around her and Kaoru were sitting either side of me as Hikaru asked

"How'd it go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?"

Haruhi continued "And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?"

Kyoya looked up from his black notebook and said "Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, Millennial Snow. It was the No. 1 grossing box-office hit in America last year."

Aha. So that's where I've heard it before. Bisco Hatori must've found it useful to add her own manga in the script...how...intriguing...

Hikaru looked at the script and asked "And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?" Kaoru agreed and Haruhi asked

"What does that mean?"

The twins looked at her and said "If you don't now, never mind."

I just shook my head and gave Haruhi my seat, it was going to be my scene soon...I was dreading it.

I walked over to the change rooms to wear my 'mysterious girl' costume. It was a cloak. How original.

Once i finished clipping my cloak into place, I heard a clang and a scream. I ran towards to sound and saw Haruhi on the ground next to Renge.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at Renge and said "That guy was right, Renge. You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance you're stereotyping, then you'll never see the person inside."

I looked at the two boys who were standing there. They had this harsh look about them and I'm guessing Renge stereotyped them to think they were part of a gang or something. As I figured out what had happened Tamaki came up next to me and shouted

"What happened, Haruhi?"

He looked at Haruhi who had tears in her eyes. He growled and pinned one of the boys against the wall. While his did that, i shuffled over to Kyoya.

"So, which one of you jerks started this?"

The other boy panicked "Wait, Suoh! It's not what you think. That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time."

Haruhi got up and defended them "He's telling the truth, senpai. It wasn't their fault. They were provoked."

Tamaki let go of the man as they ran away. He cupped Haruhi's head into his hands and asked

"Haruhi, are you in any pain?"

Haruhi rubbed her eye and said "Yeah, it's my contact."

Tamaki questioned "Your contact?"

Haruhi smiled "Yeah, I guess it must've slipped out."

Tamaki looked at her and laughed "I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops. So, you're a full-fledged host now."

I chuckled as Renge shouted "You, you, please tell me you got that, Camera man."

The film crew behind gave her a thumbs up.

I look at Kyoya, who was looking at the scene intently. Then he looked to me and said, "I'm going to finish this nonsense once and for all. She's driving me crazy!" i smirk and follow him to where the camera men were.

Renge continued "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya."

Just then Kyoya smashed the camera with a rock. The film crew gasped

"What'd you do to my camera?"

Renge looked at Kyoya and asked "Why? Is something wrong?"

Kyoya looked at Renge and put the rock down "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think it caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

"A pest. But you're supposed to pat me on the head and told me not to worry. You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya. Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why." Tears fell down her face as Tamaki stated

"Because that's not the real Kyoya."

Renge turned around to face us and fell to her knees and started crying. Haruhi knelt down to her and said

"Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way."

She looked at Haruhi and continued to cry, I walked over to the twins. They weren't shown too much during this scene.

"Surely he could have been a bit easier on her."

Kaoru smiled a small smile "if Kyoya didn't call her a pest...then she would never have known the real shadow king."

He was right of course, Kyoya wasn't the perfect prince charming that Renge had hoped for. I went over to Renge and helped her up.

"I know you were expecting Kyoya to be the perfect guy you feel in love with in that game, but no one is perfect. We are all unique and there is a guy out there who is perfect for you. You just haven't met him yet."

She hugged me and said "you're so nice to me, why would you do that?"

I chuckled "because no one deserves to be unhappy."

I took her away and got her calm, we finished the movie everyone went home. Haruhi went home already because they shot my scene last. my scene was pretty small compared to the rest. I got dressed into my normal clothes and when I got out of the changing rooms Kyoya was leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Kyoya, what are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone home first."

He walked over to me and asked "there's something that I wanted to ask. Did you mean what you said to Renge? That no one deserves to be unhappy?"

I smirked. "of course not Ootori." I smack him on the back of his head. "OF COUSE I MEANT IT DOOF! Even though she did get on my nerves a bit with this changing characters and shooting a movie business. She's not a bad person, she's kind at heart and I just hate seeing people unhappy." I shrug. Tamaki must be waiting for me in the limo.

He looked at me a bit dumbfounded and chuckled "you're a weird person Katy...in a nice way." I blushed a little and said, "Oh! Tama-kun must be waiting for me! Got to go senpai! See you on Monday!" i waved to him and ran off.

KYOYA'S POV:

As i watched Katy run off, i wonderd, why did she call him Tama-kun...even i didn't call him that. Maybe she is growing feelings for the boy...i mean, he is likeable in many ways...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On Monday after school the host club welcomes their guests. They all shouted that they bought the DVD of all of us.

"I love the lonely prince."

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet."

"I want to see Honey acting like a thug again."

"And Haruhi's poignant expression."

" Katy looked soo cool in her cloak and so sweet when she told Tamaki that he was loved by others! You couldn't even tell she was acting!

At this remark, both me and Tamaki reddened. There was something really off with Tamaki lately...he always seemed to be flustered around me and when i spoke to him...is it something i said?!

Tamaki looked at Kyoya and questioned what was going on. Kyoya simply replied

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But I guess that's to be expected."

Hikaru and Kaoru asked "So, is this what you meant by interesting?"

Kyoya looked up from his black notebook "It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget."

Haruhi whispered to me "And just when did he start calculating all of this?" I shrugged, knowing him he probably did it as soon as Renge appeared. But the anime never told me so i didn't really know the real answer.

And speak on the devil Renge came in and said "Good day, everyone."

We all turned to look at her as Tamaki asked "Renge? But I thought you've gone back to France already."

Renge sighed and grabbed Haruhi's hands "I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I can feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me."

Haruhi just blinked and said "Yeah..."

Renge pulled Haruhi by the arm and yelled "Come on, Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

Hikaru looked at Kyoya and began "Hey, Kyoya senpai."

"You okay with that?" Kaoru finished.

Kyoya simply shrugged "Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."

Tamaki popped up and screamed "No, it isn't."

Kyoya chuckled "But I thought you are the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place."

Tamaki screamed "Oh, yeah female companion. Not a girlfriend!"

Renge continued to pull Haruhi away as Tamaki ran after them crying "No, wait. Don't take Haruhi from me."

I laughed and looked at Tamaki. He met my gaze and started to blush. I gave him a confused look and he turned away.

I knew what i had to do. I moved over to Kyoya and grabbed his hand. With one swift movement, i had hauled him outside the music room doors. He adjusted his glasses and looked over at me. "What is it that you want from me that you had to manually drag me outside Katy?"

I looked down. "It's Tamaki... There's something really off with him lately...he always seems to be flustered around me and when i speak to him or look him in the eye, he turns red! Is is something I've said or done?! Please Kyoya senpai! You've known him the longest! Please help me!"

By then i was on my knees, literally begging him to help me. Realising this, i stood up and dusted my dress off.

Kyoya smiled. "He's in love Katy...he's in love with you..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:**

**OOOOH! CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL KATY DO?! IS SHE IN LOVE WITH TAMAKI HERSELF?! WILL SHE REALISE THAT SHE IS WREAKING THE SCRIPT FOR THE WHOLE ANIME?! OOPS! I'VE SPOKEN TOO MUCH ALREADY! PLS REVIEW AND MANY THANKS TO SPARKLEFAITH WHO ALWAYS REVIEWS! THANKIES SOOO MUCH!**

**-COOKIELOVA**


	11. Tamakiin love? part 1

A/N:

ME: HEELO!

YUKI: WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?

ME: BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BE STARRING IN MY FANFICTION SOON! ALONG WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND KYO!

YUKI *DEATH GLARES* HE. IS. NOT. MY. FRIEND.

ME: *SCRATCHES BACK OF HEAD NERVOUSLY* EHEHEHE...I WAS JUST KIDDING! CAN YOU PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER?

YUKI: NO.

ME: OK THEN...:(

RYUK: HEY! WHATS HAPPENING?!

ME: RYUK! YOU CAME!

RYUK: YOU PROMISED ME APPLES...

ME: OK THEN! *HANDS APPLE* CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER?

RYUK: *MUNCHES ON APPLE* YEAH SURE.

COOKIELOVA DOES NOT OWN OHSHC AND FB NOR DOES SHE OWN ME BECAUSE HUMANS CANNOT 'OWN' DEATH DOESN'T OWN THE SONG 'COLORS' BY FLOW, WHICH I HAVE TO ADMIT, IS PRETTY CATCHY FOR A HUMAN SONG..! SHE ONLY OWNS HER OC, KATY SUMMERS...AND EBONY...WHO DISSAPEARED...I DON'T KNOW WHY...THIS IS THE END OF THE PAGE...I FINISHED MY APPLE...

ME: OK! GOODBYE RYUK! TAKE CARE OF LIGHT FOR ME, K?

RYUK: *MUTTERS* LIKE I NEED TO...HUMANS ARE TOO INTERESTING FOR ME TO INTERFERE WITH..*FLIES OUT AUTHOR ROOM WINDOW*

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I knew what i had to do. I moved over to Kyoya and grabbed his hand. With one swift movement, i had hauled him outside the music room doors. He adjusted his glasses and looked over at me. "What is it that you want from me that you had to manually drag me outside Katy?"

I looked down. "It's Tamaki... There's something really off with him lately...he always seems to be flustered around me and when i speak to him or look him in the eye, he turns red! Is is something I've said or done?! Please Kyoya senpai! You've known him the longest! Please help me!"

By then i was on my knees, literally begging him to help me. Realising this, i stood up and dusted my dress off.

Kyoya smiled. "He's in love Katy...he's in love with you..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I looked at Kyoya with shock visible in my eyes, and my mouth was on the ground.

"W-wha?!"

He smiled again. "Tamaki has never seemed this way around you, and he used to do that with Haruhi when he loved her...now he seems to love you instead..."

I knelled down in front of Kyoya again and begged, "Please let me stay with you?! He'll love me more if i stay with him..!"

He smirked and shook his head. "Sorry- i can't do that...you have to stay with him...at least until you can make official living arrangements with his father..."

"That's perfect Kyoya! I'll have a meeting with Tamaki's father!" i hug Kyoya and run back into Music room three.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me and Tamaki went home in the limo in silence...did i just day home?!

I mentally shuddered...but i guess it was quite visible to Tamaki because he then asked me, "Katy-chan...are you cold?"

"Urr...no...not really..."

"Ah...ok then..." he looked out the window again. Why was he feeling so sad? I can basically feel his aura from the other side of the limo in which i am presently seated!

"um Tama-kun..? is there something wrong?"

He looked at me in shock. "Ah..n-no! Im fine! Perfectly fine!" he quickly ducked his head so i wouldn't see his beet face. Yea- i saw it before he could hide it...i think he does love me..but he hardly knows me! I know what ill do...yes...ill have to do that...its my last resort...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When we reach home, i follow Tamaki out of the limo and walk up the stairs to his room. He didn't know i was there, and he started to strip, literarly.

"Urrhum?!"

Just as he had taken off his white button down shirt, he looked at me standing in the doorway of his room.

"Gahh!" his face turns red and struggles to put his shirt back on. I walk towards him and unbutton his shirt and button it up again once his arms were in position. "Y-yes?" he asks.

" i want to-"

'Jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan itsumo soba ni

Kakuse nu iradachi to  
Tachitsukusu jibun o mitsume'

I pull out my temporary purple phone which Tamaki's dad had provided me with. I flip it open and say, "Yes?"

"hello? Is this Katy Summers?" asks a deep male voice on the other end of the line. This voice sounds familiar but i can't put a finger to the name!

"Y-yes...this is Katy speaking..."

"AH GREAT! IT'S A PLEASURE TO SPEAK TO YOU MISS KATY!"

The loud voice familiar to Yuzuru Suoh made me drop my phone. Great. He called me so i don't have to call him. Perfect.

Tamaki picked up my phone and handed it back to me. I gladly took it and placed it to my ear.

"s-sorry for startling you miss Katy...so i see that you are currently living in Suoh mansion number 2, am i correct? With Tamaki?"

"Yes Mr. Suoh..."

"Ah...i was wondering if i could have a meeting with you tomorrow...is that alright? I hope nothing is going on important at my son's club that you could possibly miss it for one day..."

I laugh."Nah Mr. Suoh! It's alright with me! What time do ya want it?"

"is 5 pm ok? We'll have it in Music room 1, so you can go home with Tamaki later."

"that's quite fine Mr. Suoh! See ya then!"

"Yes. I would very much like to see you, Miss Summers..."

And with that, he hung up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah. That's right. Tamaki pinched me. "OW!"

He jumped away in fright. "S-sorry Katy! You were staring at your phone for 10 minutes! In my room! I had to break you from your trance-"

I put a finger to his lips, making his rambling stop. "Tamaki Suoh...will you go on a date with me on Wednesday after school?"

I looked at him, wondering what his answer would be. His face turned as red as a tomato and he stumbled back, sitting on the edge of his bed. He ducked his head and asked, "C-can i know why you would ask me this question?"

I sighed. "because i want to know more about you...and vice versa...we are living together and i hardly (cough) know anything about you...is it wrong for me to do that?"

He looked up at me and cracked a small smile. "Then i accept. Wednesday 7:00pm dinner at suivre les vagues..."

I smiled back, knowing it was French cuisine. "yup. Excuse me, i'll let you change now..." i bowed and left his room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

SO KATY AND TAMAKI ARE GOING TO GO ON A DATE...AND YUZURU WANTS TO MEET KATY! WHAT WILL OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB PLUS KATY BRING TO OUR ENTERTAINMENT NXT TIME? ONLY I KNOW...EHEHEHEHEHEH:P


	12. Tamaki inlove? part 2

A/N:

You know i don't own it...so i cbf din' da disclaimer...even if i'm not the one actually doing it...pleeeeeeeeeeeease review!

I KNOW I UPDATED JUST THE OTHER DAY...BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS ONE OUT TOO COS I DONT KNOW WHEN THE NEXT TIME I'LL USE THIS COMPUTER WILL BE...:/

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I put a finger to his lips, making his rambling stop. "Tamaki Suoh...will you go on a date with me on Wednesday after school?"

I looked at him, wondering what his answer would be. His face turned as red as a tomato and he stumbled back, sitting on the edge of his bed. He ducked his head and asked, "C-can i know why you would ask me this question?"

I sighed. "because i want to know more about you...and vice versa...we are living together and i hardly (cough) know anything about you...is it wrong for me to do that?"

He looked up at me and cracked a small smile. "Then i accept. Wednesday 7:00pm dinner at suivre les vagues..."

I smiled back, knowing it was French cuisine. "yup. Excuse me, i'll let you change now..." i bowed and left his room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was Tuesday after school. Host club had started and i had gone to Music room one to see the chairman. I open the door and see him already seated in a chair, with another one set just across from it.

"Ah. Have a seat dear!" i did. "You must be Katy Summers!"

I nod.

"so...how did you end up living with my son..?"

He seemed interested. So i told him.

"sir, your son told me the story of how he found me. Would you like me to re tell it to you?"

He nods. I begin:

"Well, Tama-kun was sleeping one night but something made him want to take a walk outside. It was snowing and it was a beautiful sight. It was 3am then. So he walked outside and he found a young girl sleeping peacefully on his porch. he was shocked and relieved that he had come out at the right time because if he hadn't, i would have frozen to death. He didn't want to wake up the maids because it was so late, so he ran back in and grabbed a blanket. Then he rushed back outside and wrapped me in it. Lucky for him, i was not too heavy so he could carry me. he took me to his room as all of the guest rooms were locked. he let me sleep on his bed and he slept on the other side because he was feeling tired. So that's the story."

The old man in front of me wiped his now soaking eyes. "WHAT A WONDERFUL STORY!" he exclaimed, and through his arms around me. Why am i not surprised?

"you seem like a nice girl but since i am paying for your fees and giving you a plac to stay, it only seems right that you pay me back...somehow..."

"excuse me sir, but i have stayed 5th in my class for most of this term...and i never ask for much...so ...does that reduce my overall payment by any chance?"

He looks at me in a funny way. "Of course my dear! Any rank less than 10 is good enough for me! And i have noticed that you do not nask for any needs...so i reduce your payment by half!"

"sir, is it alright if i find a job and pay you the rent? How much were you considering?"

YUZHURU POV:

"sir, is it alright if i find a job and pay you the rent? How much were you considering?"

H-how in the world did she know that i was considering to give her a lease?! She reminds me of that young man...the one that is my Tamaki's friend...Kyoya Ootori.

"Hai! I was considering the payment after you chose a job...i do ont wish to make you pay a lot of yen with a small paying job..."

I could suggest to her about working at the Host Club my son made...?

"Ah sir, the job i'm looking at is at Tama-kun's club, the Host Club. I think it's a high paying job...as there are many customers that come..."

What the-

"That will be a great idea! Can you just sign this contract though? It's just in case something were to happen to you...kinda like life insurance..."

"uh...yea sure sir!"

She signed the contract.

"great! This concludes this meeting! Have a lovely day! And tell Tamaki that i'll be coming for dinner tomorrow night!"

She looked up at me with a weird face.

"s-sorry sir..." she looked at the floor, "b-but Tamaki is taking me out to dinner tomorrow night...sorry..."

Tamaki is- WHAT?!

She looks up, "It's not what you think sir...i just want him to get to know me better...because he...well...i think he loves me sir!"

Oh...so my son loves her...and she just wants to tell him more about her so that he may change his mind...smart girl! She must know Tamaki has a delicate heart...

"well, i must be off sir! Host club hours end soon ad i need to ask Kyoya for a job...i'm sure he won't mind..." she now has a look of disgust written on her face...this Ootori kid must be an influence on many people...good and bad...but i guess that's how Ootori's are...

She bows and exits the room. She would most defiantly make a wonderful bride for my son...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE!:(

I NEEDED A CLIFFHANGER SO I STOPPPED HERE!

WHAT IS YUZURU'S PLAN?! WHAT HAPPENED AT THE HOST CLUB?! ALL WILL BE REVILED NEXT CHAPPIE! PLS REVIEW OR IM AFRAID I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST! THANKIES!

AND IF I DONT GET MORE THAN 20 REVIEWS BY THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS...I MIGHT HAVE TO STOP MY STORY FOR AWHILE...I MEAN, I GO TO SCHOOL, SPEND TIME AS MUCH AS I CAN (ABT AN HOUR) A WEEK (NOT A DAY...:/) TYPING THE STORY, AND I HARDLY GET ANY REVIEWS! IT MAKES ME FEEL VERY SAD... THAT IM WASTING MY TIME FOR SOMETHING NOT WORTH IT, YOU KNOW?

-COOKIELOVA


	13. EXTRA STORI PRT 1

**_A/N:_**

**_THIS IS A RANDOM PART OF A STORY OF KATY AND EBONY IN THE HUMAN WORLD...EBONY LEFT ANIMELAND BECAUSE SHE STOPPED BELIEVING IN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB...AND THOUGHT OF IT AS NOTHING MORE THAN ANOTHER ANIME...HOW SAD...:(_**

**_BUUT, KATY DOESNT KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU LEAVE ANIMELAND...YET._**

**_ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF A MINI STORY OF EBONY AND KATY GOING TO SUMMER CAMP BEFORE KATY FOUND HERSELF IN ANIMELAND._**

**_HERE WE GOOO!_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_'Castra Luna, otherwise known as Camp Moon, is the best outdoor camp to go to this summer! With a great view of the great outdoors and comfy cabins, it's an experience not to miss!'_**

Ebony finished reading the pamphlet in which the summer camp she was attending this year was advertising.

She and her best friend, Katy Summers, was accompanying her this year, as Katy was new to Ebony's school. The camp was situated in a forest on the Eastern side of Sydney. It was very remote and had the perfect weather for a summer camp. Some of her other classmates from Hunters Hill High School class 8B were also coming to this camp.

'...Castra Luna…' The name repeated in Ebony's mind. She hoped this would be a great first experience for her and Katy.

-x-

Katy Summers was packing her bag for her summer camp, Castra Luna. She couldn't wait! This would be her first summer camp in Australia! She had come from France to Australia just last year, as her grandmother passed away when they came to visit her 4 months ago. Her parents were also considering living in Australia as it was said to be a good democratic country. So they bought a house as soon as they had arrived-Her parents owned a successful restaurant back in France that they handed over to their reliable manager, Georges Francois- and enrolled Katy to Hunters Hill High School. There, she met Ebony Winters; a quiet, thoughtful and smart brunette girl that was chosen to show her around the school. They soon became the best of friends beside their personality differences and when Katy's grandmother died, Ebony comforted her best friend as much as she could, and also told Katy how she had coped with her own beloved grandmother's death alone when she was only 7.

Now, Ebony had showed Katy a summer camp that she had seen the advertisement for. Katy's parents had agreed for her to go as the camp fees itself were quite cheap. Katy had also heard that others from her class were going to come, like Georgie, Mackenzie, Mike and Joshua. She was friends with her whole class, even those who hated Ebony because of how she looked.

Ebony was blessed with perfect skin, hair and body. She was an ace at sports, smart in her academics and liked to stay alone, away from all the popular groups. All the 'popular' girls and boys wanted to add her to their friend groups. But she had always refused…and no one knew why except for Katy; as she was the closest person in the class to Ebony. They could trust each other with almost everything.

-x-

Katy's mother had come to Ebony's house to pick her up. They were to be driven by Katy's mother to the train station, where the camp bus would come to pick them up. The 2 said girls were very excited. Ebony placed her luggage in the bonnet of Katy's mother's Lexus and they both sat in the back seats of the 7 seater. All Katy's mother could hear whilst driving was the giggles that erupted from the two girls. She was very happy that Katy had befriended a nice girl like Ebony.

Katy's mother placed two tight kisses followed by two tight hugs to both girls before she left them at the station so she could go to work. Although her family was rich, Katy's parents wanted to earn an income here in Australia, just in case something ever happened to their restaurant in France. 'It's always better to have a backup plan if your original fails, Katy.' Her mother had told as a child. From then on, she always had two of one thing, or a backup just incuse.

Katy's mother left and the two girls spotted their fellow classmates, Georgie, Mackenzie, Mike and Joshua. Katy smiled as they approached the small group, who were also waiting for the bus to pick them up. "Hey guys!" said Katy. Said classmates waved back at the 2 girls. "It's nice to meet you all here. Are you going to Castra Luna as well for summer camp?" Ebony inquired.

"Ah yes, Ebony! I heard that you got to chose who you wanted to bunk in with!" Said Georgie, with enthusiasm.

"Yes, Yes! And at least 4 have to be in one cabin..." Trailed off Mackenzie.

Ebony realised what they were hinting at and said, "I would like to bunk in a cabin with you two...as i know you...Would you like to be in my cabin along with Katy?"

The two female classmates ran up to Ebony and hugged her and replied, "YEA! Summer camp- Castra Luna or whatever it's called- HERE WE COME!" And with that, the two girls fist pumped the air.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**A/N:**

**SO HOW WAS IT? PLS PLS PLS REVIEW AND TELL ME IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE MINI STORIES PLS!**

**;D**

**THANKIES!**

**-COOKIELOVA**


	14. The twins fight!

A/N:

I DON'T OWN OHSHC AND FB BUT I DO OWN KATY SUMMERS...YEA...

PLS REVIEW!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"s-sorry sir..." she looked at the floor, "b-but Tamaki is taking me out to dinner tomorrow night...sorry..."

Tamaki is- WHAT?!

She looks up, "It's not what you think sir...i just want him to get to know me better...because he...well...i think he loves me sir!"

Oh...so my son loves her...and she just wants to tell him more about her so that he may change his mind...smart girl! She must know Tamaki has a delicate heart...

"well, i must be off sir! Host club hours end soon ad i need to ask Kyoya for a job...i'm sure he won't mind..." she now has a look of disgust written on her face...this Ootori kid must be an influence on many people...good and bad...but i guess that's how Ootori's are...

She bows and exits the room. She would most defiantly make a wonderful bride for my son...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

KATY POV:

I went home once again in silence with Tamaki...he looked really upset...i wonder what went wrong during the host club..?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day came quickly as me and Haruhi sat in class ready to begin. Since Tamaki came to school early as always, i went to the library to read a few books. Haruhi was there so we went to class together. We also sit next to each other now...yay. Operation 'make Haruhi more feminine' is a go-go. Hikaru came up to us and waved

"Hey haruhi. Hey Katy, Good morning."

Our eyes widened as Haruhi asked "Hikaru, what in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?"

Hikaru smiled "Because pink suit me. Don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't wanna be mistaken for the Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know."

Then i realised what had happened yesterday at the host club. THE TWINS FIGHT!

Just then I looked at Kaoru who had bright blue hair. "Good morning, Haruhi and Katy."

Hikaru made his way to his seat as I asked Haruhi "So, Kaoru's the blue twin?"

Might as well play along, eh?

She shrugged as Kaoru said "I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night. But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming."

Oooh. That burns...poor Hikaru...though i still hate him...a bit...

I could see the irritation on Hikaru's face and just before Kaoru sat down Hikaru knocked his chair away causing Kaoru to fall to the floor. They both stood up and glared at each other while me and Haruhi were sat in the middle. They then started throwing everything they had at each other.

It sure was awesome in real live action!

After an eternity of awkwardness it was lunch time. "Maybe we should follow the twins to make sure they don't break anything."

I suggested to Haruhi. She nodded as we went to the hall. We got there and saw the twins trying to order lunch.

"I'll have the A lunch. No give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F cappellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on, make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Haruhi just shook her head "Amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting."

We then turned to find Tamaki pointing to the twins with the others behind him "I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you're still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club."

A boy said "Hey, look who it is."

Then some girls said "Oh, I love them."

"I've never seen all them together like that."

Weird rich kids...

Hunny come up to them with a piece of cake "We've had enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, okay? But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though. What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberry is all my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?"

Mori went over to Hunny, picked him up, and carried him away from the irritated twins "You're just making it worse. Leave them alone."

Tamaki saw Haruhi and clasped his hands together "Oh, Haruhi! How do I expect to run into you at the dining hall?"

He ignored me. Great. I went to sit down next to Kyoya to talk about my new job as the waitress/maid of the club. Apparently he was going to make Hikaru and Kaoru make it and he hasn't announced it to the club as yet...thank goodness.

Kyoya looked up at Haruhi as we finished the short conversation and i went in line for my food. "This is also rare we never see you in the dining hall, why are you here?"

She replied to them both "i was worried about those two. So, i followed them here. I always bring a box lunch and i was just gonna eat it in the classroom."

Tamaki's eyes widened "A boxed lunch?"

As i walked back to the noisy table with grilled fish on my tray, Tamaki shouted "I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape. I will eat it."

Kyoya picked up his lunch and said "I have no idea what you're talking about. But it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent."

I chuckled as Hikaru came up to Haruhi "Haruhi, do you wanna sit here with me?"

She agreed. Uh oh...better watch out Tamaki!

Hikaru looked at Haruhi's lunch and asked "So what's that? What did you bring for lunch?"

Haruhi replied "Yesterday's leftovers and rolled omelet."

Hikaru asked "You wanna switch with me? I had ordered different than Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't really like."

He swapped over their lunched as Haruhi shrugged "That's fine with me."

Haruhi looked at the magnificent lunch and put a bit of it in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled as she dazed into her dreamland. I could heard Tamaki slide over to Hikaru and said

"Well played, Hikaru. As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your box lunch."

Hikaru shook his head "No way."

Tamaki poked "Come on, trade with me."

"Forget about it." Hikaru repeated.

Kaoru sat next to me and said "So, Katy, I bet you want to try some. How would you like to taste mine? Here."

He grabbed my chin and gestured the spoon to my mouth. I opened my mouth slightly but Hikaru came over and ate what was on the spoon.

"Quit butting in. Get lost, Kaoru."

Kaoru put the spoon down and picked up his plate of custard...and he threw it at Hikaru. But it didn't hit him...Hikaru had pulled Tamaki in front of him to avoid being hit. Hikaru let go of Tamaki as the twins threw stuff at each other again. I saw Hunny go after his rabbit as he was thrown as well, Mori went in after him and casually came back down.

-sigh- and things just got worse at the host club table... i finished my fish and sat back next to Kyoya, who was writing in his Black note book...i think its a death note he stole from Light or something...maybe even Misa..! Oooh! I wanna touch it!

So i did. Kyoya just looked up at me as if i was crazy! He'll never understand. I look behind him and see nothing. I frown and stare at the rest of the fight. Stupid Kyoya.

Haruhi picked up her packed lunch and said "I think i'm gonna go eat in the classroom after all."

Good bye fellow sane person! I chuckle and wave.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After class had finished Haruhi and I went up to the host club where Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya were sitting at a large table in silence. The twins were nowhere to be seen so we sat with them.

Kyoya stated "Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tackless comment that started the whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?"

He does have a point...he obviously blames Haruhi for this...typical Kyoya...

Hunny then spoke up "It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before."

Haruhi looked at him "They've never fought before?"

Hunny nodded "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that they, two of them always played together."

Tamaki added "Yeah, that's true. I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour later the twins came back in and had just finished their throwing war...with a mountain of crap behind them and Hunny sitting ontop of it. Tamaki asked in annoyance

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane."

Hikaru glared at Tamaki "What did you say? It's driving you insane. You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!"

Kaoru growled back at his brother "You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll."

Tamaki gasped and backed away scared. I covered my mouth with my hand. Tamaki's reactions are priceless!

Kaoru continued "I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"

That had done it for Haruhi, she went over to them and punched their heads. "You guys, knock it off. What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?"

They both looked at Haruhi and grinned "So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?"

They put their arms around each other and stood next to Haruhi. She looked at the back of the doll and all it said was 'blank.'

Haruhi screamed at the twins high fived each other and held each other. Hikaru said to Kaoru

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

Kaoru cried "Don't say that, Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again."

"Hikaru."

Haruhi dropped the doll and fell to her hands and knees, as did Tamaki. Hunny waved his arms frantically

"You gotta be kidding. You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?"

Hikaru and Kaoru replied

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored."

I felt like making myself part of this scene. So I tightened my fists and started walking over to them. "You assholes! You tricked Haruhi to make her invite you to her house!"

The twins looked at me and laughed nervously, backing away. "It was only a joke."

I cracked my knuckles and gave them a sly grin "You better start running because I'm going to break both of you in half!"

They screamed and ran away, I chased them all around the room, out the school until they got into their car and drove away. I growled and knew I would get them back tomorrow. The next day arrived and before our customers came in I went up to the twins and punched them hard on their arms.

"Ouch! That hurt!" They cried.

I smirked "well you should think next time before you pull a trick like that on Haruhi."

I walked away smiling as the girls came in. The twins played their game with them.

"Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game."

A girl said "I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

The twins smiled "We have a winner!"

Another girl asked "So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

Haruhi and I walked past as we said "No it isn't."

They looked at us as I said "Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colours for today, huh?"

We smirked at the speechless twins and walked away. I knew what they were thinking...though Hikaru keeps staring at me...not so much on Haruhi...oh well! I have made an official new best friend! Haruhi Fujioka!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

I HAVENT BEEN GETTING MANY REVIEWS...:/

I MAY HAVE TO STOP MY STORY BEFORE IT'S EVEN A QUARTER WAY THROUGH!

SEE YA...

-SIGNED AN UNHAPPY COOKIELOVA


	15. Theurrrdate!

A/N:

I DON'T OWN OHSHC AND FB BUT I DO OWN KATY SUMMERS...YEA...

PLS REVIEW!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game."

A girl said "I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

The twins smiled "We have a winner!"

Another girl asked "So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

Haruhi and I walked past as we said "No it isn't."

They looked at us as I said "Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colours for today, huh?"

We smirked at the speechless twins and walked away. I knew what they were thinking...though Hikaru keeps staring at me...not so much on Haruhi...oh well! I have made an official new best friend! Haruhi Fujioka!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AFTER SCHOOL

So today was the day. The day i was about to have my first date with Tamaki Suoh. OMFGITSGONNABESOOOCOOL!

Calm down...i told myself...OFCOURSETHATSNOTGONNAHAPPEN!GAHHHHH!

I took a deep breath as i went back home in a separate limo...Tamaki's dad needed to talk to him before our date...i wonder why..?

Oh well! The twins donated (yes donated) one of their mothers older designs(from last year) so i could wear it for the date. Yes, everyone in the host club knew of our date.

I walk out of the limo when we reached the second Suoh mansion and went to my room to see a gorgeous ( entry/trendsetters-bloom-with-floral-fashion/) Dark pink and white floral dress. It was sooooo pretty!

I pulled out some white flats that i had gotten from the twins (designer brand of course!) and the jewellery set they also provided. It consisted of a silver teardrop pendant on a silver chain and two silver studs.

A knock on the door removed me from my thoughts and i said, "Come in!"

A hairdresser came in along with an assistant with a large bag of supplies. I gasped in shock! 'the twins' clothes and accessories were more than enough! Why the hairdresser?!'

She assembled her stuff on the bathroom sink and asked for me to sit in the special chair. She told me to close my eyes as the hairdo was going to be a surprise! I inwardly grinned and i felt her comb my long locks and the assistance do my makeup.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After an hour, the hairdresser told me to open my eyes. I did and gasped at my reflection on the ensuite mirror. My Long brown hair had been transformed into middle length, curly locks with golden highlights! I was speechless at my transformation! My makeup was fairly simple and the assistant had applied a little lip gloss to my rosy lips. The hair really went well with the dress i was wearing! I thanked the hairdresser and her assistant and they left my room. I looked again at the mirror in amazement.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As i walked down the red carpeted stairs of the second Suoh mansion, i felt kinda special i guess. I mean, i am going on a date with the most hottest guy in my school! Even if he IS an idiot...:/

Tamaki was already seated in the limo and as i walked in, our eyes met. He was blushing and i felt my face grow warm too. He was dressed in a nice white tuxedo with a green fluffy tie thingy and a purple pendant pinned on the top. He looked REALLY good...and i think he wore green because of my eyes..? Oh i must be kidding myself! I inwardly shook my head and sat across him as the limo drove to our destination.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

SOWWE FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE GUYS! I DONT GET ENOUGHT REVIEW EXCEPT FORM SPARKLEFAITH WHICH ARE FAIRLY CONSISTENT! PLS PLS PLS REVIEW?!

THANKIES!

-COOKIELOVA


	16. EXTRA STORI PRT 2

**A/N:**

**HEY AGAIN!**

**SO...I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE MINI STORY! YAY!**

**PLS REVIEW!**

**:)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All through the ride to Camp Castra Luna, the boys from Hunters Hill high school were awfully quite and the hyper girls (twins as most in their class would say) were chatting away. The two protagonists were sitting in the back reading a book each, whilst also keeping watch on the commotion taking place as more kids boarded the rusty bus.

"I wonder what our cabins will look like..." said Katy, talking to herself. Ebony knew not to interfere with Katy whilst she was talking to herself...it's just her own weird way of thinking, but she spoke aloud instead. So Ebony waited until she was addressed to answer the question. Although Ebony did not have an answer, she didn't want to disappoint her friend.

For the rest of the bus ride, the two said girls fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken up after an hour by an annoying pair of voices...

-x-

After the camp leaders had made their introductions and explained the rules of the camp, the 4 girls trudged to their given cabin. Two of them were half asleep and the other two looked normal. Katy was surprised that Georgie and Mackenzie were actually lagging behind them. 'It must have been the fact that they hadn't closed an eye for the whole trip...' thought Katy, as she followed Ebony to cabin number 13.

When inside, the girls chose their beds and started to unpack. It was already 5:00 p.m. so they had till' 6:00 p.m. to relax before dinner and the camp story was said. Ebony's face didn't show any shock or emotion as she saw Georgie and Mackenzie literally fall asleep on their beds. Katy just shook her head and smiled.

-x-

After a nice dinner of miniature hot dogs around a large campfire, the children attending this year's group of summer camp victims at camp Castra Luna huddled around in their sleeping bags to listen to tonight's story. It was said to be a very frightening story, but Ebony wasn't scared. On the other side of her, sat 3 terrified girls sharing a large purple blanket. Ebony sighed and said to the girls, "It was only a spider...a harmless one as well...no need to be THAT afraid...here look! The camp leader is approaching."

And her words were true. The camp leader- JANIK read his name card- situated himself in the middle of the ocean of sleeping bags and proceeded to tell his story. "Good evening girls and boys...now, it is time for me to tell you this scary story...

One day there were 5 girl guides who went for a pilgrimage just after school got over for the year. Now in this group of pious women was a young girl, youngest of the group i mean, and she was the bravest of them all. She was a black belt in karate and was also their body guard for the pilgrimage, as there were rumors of ghosts being seen around the town. Now listen closely children. "

At that moment, everyone moved closer to Janik to listen to the rest of the story.

"The other 4 girls were very frightened of the ghosts that they may encounter with so Katrina, the name of the youngest, appointed herself as group bodyguard. One night, the girls were sitting in their room in the motel they were staying at and were chatting about normal issues. All of a sudden, the girls heard a familiar sound tapping away on the window of their room. It was the 'Ghost Code' that they had heard of in girl guides. It was a sign that said that ghosts were around, so you must be careful. Most of the ghosts in that area of the town were bad people such as criminals and murders. The girls were frightened. The door had mysteriously locked itself and the key was missing, and the power soon went off. Till' this date, no one has seen those girls...but some swear that they had seen the ghost of Katrina, who spent her time getting rid of the bad ghosts. They call that town 'Ghost Town' now, because of the ghosts that haunt that very place..."

When Janik finished the story, our two protagonists and their cabin mates were huddled in the same purple blanket, shivering. The air around them had suddenly turned cold and even Ebony felt scared with the story told. Although, she was quite fascinated and impressed of the way that Janik had executed the horrific story.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:**

**SO...U LIKE?**

**PLS REVIEW!**

**THANKIES!**

**-COOKIELOVA **


	17. Halloween special prt 1

A/N:

I DON'T OWN OHSHC AND FB BUT I DO OWN KATY SUMMERS...YEA...

PLS REVIEW!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As i walked down the red carpeted stairs of the second Suoh mansion, i felt kinda special i guess. I mean, i am going on a date with the hottest guy in my school! Even if he IS an idiot...:/

Tamaki was already seated in the limo and as i walked in, our eyes met. He was blushing and i felt my face grow warm too. He was dressed in a nice white tuxedo with a green fluffy tie thingy and a purple pendant pinned on the top. He looked REALLY good...and i think he wore green because of my eyes..? Oh i must be kidding myself! I inwardly shook my head and sat across him as the limo drove to our destination.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(A/N: I'M BORED SO I'LL SKIP DINNER. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS ON THE RIDE HOME...)

We had just finished dining at the expensive French restaurant and Tamaki learnt that i could indeed speak French! So he taught me a few new words like French slag and i thanked him for the dinner as we stepped out holding hands.

We go into the limo that he had called straight after we had finished dinner and sat next to each other. Nothing too exciting than what i had mentioned had happenthat night and i felt kind of guilty..that Tamaki chose a fancy restaurant and paid for dinner.

"Hey Tamaki...thanks for the dinner again...it was lovely...actually, i love French food. It's so...exquisite..."

He looked at me and smiled. "Nah...that was nothing! No need to keep on thanking me! I'm rich after all...like Haruhi says..."

I mentally cheered in my head- one day at the host club without me and he's already in love with Haruhi again! Perhaps i should do this often..?

I shook my head. I have a job there as a waitress now...my first official day of work is on Monday next week...i wonder what will happen at the host club before then..?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When we finally reached home, Tamaki helped me out the limo and we went upstairs to our respective rooms. I removed my beautiful dress and hung it up in my walk in robe, and proceeded to wear my favourite night clothes, my ladybug shirt and black shorts with purple fluffy socks. I still had them from when i had first came and i wore them ever since. I smiled in my pillow and closed my eyes so i could sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dream I had felt very realistic. It was of home. I woke up and stretched out of bed. Then I went to the bathroom and freshened myself up. Then I changed into my school uniform, as today was Thursday. My summer uniform consisted of the summer dress, a dress with black and red checks and a white collar, black lace up shoes, white socks and my hair tied up in a bun, with my bangs left out.

Then I faintly remembered about my favourite anime, Ouran High School Host Club. Why I thought about it, was very random. I scanned my room and on my desk, sat a book. It looked like a manga from above, so I went to investigate. I didn't own any mangas, I only watched animes.

The manga read: Ouran High School Host Club; volume 3.

Then it all came back to me. The dreams I had every night. It was of Ouran High School Host Club. I gasped and gripped the book tightly. 'was it all a dream..? it felt too surreal though!' I shook my head and sighed.

I walked out of my room to see if I really was back, in Australia. i saw my parents pack my brothers lunch. Then, my mother spoke,

"Do you think she'll wake up? Do you really believe them?"

Then I observed my parents closely. Mum had bags under her eyes and my dad had a lot of stubble. They moved around like zombies, and my brother looked scared.

I knew they would get him ready for school so I went to my sisters room. They couldn't see me as there was a wall in between.

I opened her door and peek inside. She was hunched over her desk, surfing Google. 'That's pretty normal, considering it's my sister.'

I move closer to see what she was searching for. I froze and blanched as I read what was on the search bar:

Katy Summers in a coma.

Wait. If I was in a coma, then how would searching on google be of any help? My sister clicked enter and a load of results came up:

-Katy Summers goes in coma due to drugs

- Katy Summers goes in coma during sleep.

- Will Katy Summers ever wake up from coma?

So i was in a coma. A very serious case, since I went to sleep and never woke up. I was in a coma.

Drugs? I don't do drugs!\

However…on the night before I went to 'animeland', It was Halloween. I went trick or treating as a nerd with Ebony, Georgie and Mackenzie, my friends from High School. We went to a house that looked really scary, and the person who opened the door was a man with messy black hair and he was hunched over. His piercing red eyes bore into my green eyes as we made eye contact.

"Hello."

His voice was quite soft, but held charge.

"t-trick or treat? "I ask him.

I was here for lollies. The girls were too afraid to ask him. He smirked at me and dropped a rounded gumball, medium sized, into my pumpkin coloured bag.

I smiled and looked around to find the girls had ditched me and ran to the next house. I scowled. What great friends they are. I turn back to the man and found him covering his laughs.

"what's so funny, huh?"

He looked back at me and grinned. "You like anime, right?"

I gasped and took a step back. Only Ebony, my best friend, knew that secret. I told no one else.

He starts to laugh. "Eat that gumball, and your life will be changed!"

The gumball? I look back in my bag and take the aqua coloured ball out. It looked normal, so how was it supposed to make my life change?

He said,"You know who I am. Do the words Death Note ring a bell?"

And with that last question hanging in the air, he turned back into his creepy house and closed the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL? PART TWO WILL BE OUT SOON!:D

PLS REVIEW!

THANKIES

-COOKIELOVA


	18. Halloween special prt 2

A/N:

I DON'T OWN OHSHC, DN NOR FB. BUT I DO OWN KATY SUMEMRS AND OC'S.

BTW, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE!:)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
He looked back at me and grinned. "You like anime, right?"

I gasped and took a step back. Only Ebony, my best friend, knew that secret. I told no one else.

He starts to laugh. "Eat that gumball, and your life will be changed!"

The gumball? I look back in my bag and take the aqua coloured ball out. It looked normal, so how was it supposed to make my life change?

He said, "You know who I am. Do the words Death Note ring a bell?"

And with that last question hanging in the air, he turned back into his creepy house and closed the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Beyond Birthday. I had just conversed with BB, murderer and look alike of L, Lawliet.

WHAT THE-

I ran back home, full in shock.

When I reached home, i ran up the stairs and locked my door. Gasping for breath, i slumped down to the floor. I quickly texted Ebony telling her i went back home and to continue trick or treating without me. Then, i curiously took out the gumball and popped it in my mouth, without thinking twice.

After that, my body gave out and i lost my self in the land they call dreams.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day came quickly and i had told the girls what had happened, without the death note reference of course, and told that to Ebony separately.

No one had believed me, so i gave up after awhile. It was quite a hot day, the 1st of November.

We spent the day out after school and had ice-creams and talked about trivial issues.

But in the back of my mind, BB's words still haunted me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Now, i was in the bedroom of my older sister, watching her search my name along with three other words. I clutched my heart. 'was this the concequense of eating the gumball? Or...'

I wanted to see if i was like a ghost of some kind. So i walked up to my sister and casually touched her shoulder. She tensed, looked around and also making eye contact with me, but then turning around to her laptop.

"Isabella Monica Summers!"

I tried calling her full name out. She didn't turn around. So i must be a ghost. So she can only feel me when i touch her, as ghosts are supposed to be cold, without a soul.

Such words remind me of Soul Eater...and i laugh a little.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I went back to my room and decided to fall asleep. What else could a supposedly half dead ghost do? Come to think of it, i must stop over to BB's house to have a little chat with him. Of course he's fictional! So he must have the ability to see me too! I grin and run out of my house, towards the scary one that i had encountered last Halloween.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

HEYY GUYS! SO NOW I AM GONNA MOVE TO DEATHNOTE!

SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY...HOPE U LIKED!

FOLLOW KATY IN THE DEATHNOTE PART OF FANFICTION!

ITS PRETTY CLICHE THAT U KNOW SHES GONNA SPEND SOME TIME IN THE DEATH NOTE WORLD...:3

AANYWAY, THANKS FOR BEING WITH ME THROUGHOUT THE WAY AND I WILL SEE U SOON IN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUBBEH!

SEE YA!

-COOKIELOVA


	19. I'M BAAAACK

**A/N:**

**le me: Hello Ouran fans! It is i, the amazing Cookielova! I have returned!**

***no one stirs from the crowd***

**le me: *pouts* Aww..just when i was gonna announce that i was gonna rewrite my first ever fanfiction...**

**crowd: *cheers***

**le me: *smiles and bows* THANK YOU, MY IMAGINARY CROWD! YOU HAVE SERVED YOUR PURPOSE WELL!**

***crickets***

**le me: Talking about Cricket I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE ASHES-**

**Kyoya: *shoves a bag over my head* There, got rid of that noise. *adjusts glasses***

**le me: *breaks paper bag into shreds and glares at Kyoya* KYOYA!**

**Kyoya: Now finish telling your 'crowd' about the rewrite of the series already. *le sighs***

**le me: oh fine then! *turns to crowd* As i said before, i will be rewriting the series, Life in an anime!**

**crowd: *le clap***

**le me: YAY ME~!**

**Kyoya: Well that's settled then.**

**le me: very well, let the rewriting- BEGIN! MWAHAHAHA-**

**Kyoya:*shoves a new paper bag on my head* Shush, i'm looking at that pretty girl with glasses over there. She comes from a rich family i think...**

**le me: *rolls eyes* That's Tamaki-san wearing a wig and a dress so i wouldn't recognise him.**

**Tamaki: *waves cheerfully* HEY KYOYA~!**

**Kyoya: *le sighs*That will be all for today folks. Chapter 1 of the rewrite will be posted shortly, as it is the school holidays for Cookielova-sama.**

**le me: *smiles and removes bag from head* Yes minna! I should be able to update either today, or mid next week! Yay!**

* * *

And that...that was the end of the longest Author's note i have EVER written.

ENJOY YOUR DAY MINNA~!

-Cookielova


End file.
